Jacob's Girl
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: What happens when a girl shows up in this rainy little town? And what happens when a certain someone sees her? Does Jacob finally imprint? Find out here! Summary is sucky, story is better than it sounds! Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my... NEW FANFIC!!!!!! : ) Please read it! It's for Team Switzerland, which I am on, but Jacob is in it more than Edward is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the character Becca. **

_**Becca's P.O.V.**_

Who am I? You may ask. I, am Rebecca Swan, Becca for short. You may have heard of my twin sister, Isabella Swan. You may even know her as Bella. Why you have never heard of me is because we were seperated at birth. I found out about my sister on my- our, 18th birthday. I got a phone call from my 'real' mom, whom I had never met, and my psudo-parents made an arrangemement for me to spend the summer with my 'real' father and my unknown twin sister. Three days later I was loaded onto a plane, and flew to Forks Washington National Airport.

It's been about three hours now on the plane, and we are just arriving at Forks. I should have so much fun here! Yay, I get to live in a small, rainy town named after a utensil! This should be fun! Notice the sarcasm here.

After I got off the plane, I looked around for Charlie Swan, my real dad. I spotted a man with a cop-stash, as I call it, wearing a police uniform, and holding a sign that said, 'Rebecca Swan'.

"Hello, I'm Becca, are you Charlie?" I asked, walking up.

"Hey Rebecca, yes, I am Charlie. Wow, I havn't seen you since you were born!" He said, "You look exactly like your sister did before- well we'll explain that later! It's great to meet you!" He said awkwardly.

"Uh hi, please call me Becca." I said.

"Okay Becca, let's go so you can see your room and meet your twin." He said, leading me to a police cruiser.

I got in the car, then we pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to his house. On the way, I couldn't help but notice that everything was one color. Green. Everything looked like it was covered in a green, mushy blanket. Yuck.

"Welcome home Becca. You havn't seen this place for 18 years." He said, opening my door for me.

I got out of the car, and climbed the steps in front of the house, tripping of course.

"Just like Bella." Charlie said helping me up the steps.

"It takes talent to trip UP stairs." I said, waiting for him to unlock the door.

"Yeah, you guys must be professionals." Charlie said, pointing up some steps to a door, "Your room is there. And Bella is a bit depressed right now, boyfreind troubles, so she may not talk that much to you." He said.

"Uh, thanks Charlie, I'll go unpack." I said, climbing the steps.

"Okay then, I'll order a pizza for all of us." He said.

I opened the door to see two beds with purple sheets, blue walls, wooden floors, a small closet, and yellow drapes. On one of the beds, lay a girl. Most likely this was Bella. She was laying, curled in a ball.

"Uh, hey Isabella, I'm Rebecca." I said nervously. In answer to what I said, she raised her blank, tired, pale face slightly to look at me.

"Bella." She corrected in a dead kind of monotone voice.

"Oh, call me Becca. Um... hi." I said.

She waved halfheartedly. I could tell she was really making an effort to keep going through the motions of being normal and happy, but I wasn't fooled one bit. And from the looks of it, nither was Charlie.

"Okay, listen. Bella Marie Swan, I havn't seen you since the womb, and all you can do is wave?!" I asked dissapointed. I was expecting a hug, or a big greeting from her, as I wanted to give her. But all she could so was wave.

"Bella. You're being an-" I struggled, I wanted to cuss, but I hardly ever cuss. Oh well, sometimes you have to, "Bella, you're being a downright bitch right now. See you made me cuss because all you can do is wave at your long-lost sister!!!!" I said.

"Sorry." She said in the same voice. She sat up unwillingly, stood, and made her way over to me. She gave me a hug, and I could tell that it must be worse than 'boyfriend troubles' as Charlie put it.

"Bella? What's wrong? Did your boyfriend do this?" I asked her.

"Ye-yes." She said, tears falling.

"What the fudge did he do? If he hurt you- so help me." I said menacingly. I felt already as if Bella and I were really close.

"E- he was protecting me." She sniffled.

"From what?" I asked.

"Himself." She answered, tears falling rapidly.

"What's his name Bella?" I asked, "Tell me his name, you seem to have some adversion to it, and you can't get better unless you get over that." I said.

"Ed-Edward Cullen." She said, pain etching her face.

"As in Carlisle Cullen? A doctor?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you- do you know him?" She asked me.

"A bit. Right before I moved here, a new surgeon started out in Alaska where I lived before I moved. He started out the day I moved, I fell down a flight of stairs and had to get stitches. He kept staring at me strangly, asking me what my name was. I had to keep telling him, Becca Swan. His son was there, Edmund or something, he stared at me too, as if he knew me. He asked if I knew who he was, I told him no, he asked if I knew any Bella, I also told him no, because I didn't know you were called Bella." I said.

"What did he look like?" Bella asked in a hallow, pain-filled voice.

"Who? Edmund or whatever, Edward? He had bronzeish-brown metallic colored hair, black eyes, which I thought looked really cool, but a little scary, he was also really pale, looked as if in pain, and as if, if he were happy, he could be a male model." I said.

"That's Him." Bella said.

"Oh." I said, not knowing what to say.

"He left me, said he didn't love me anymore. Becca, I'm in love with him!" She said sadly.

I put my arms around her and comforted her, as best I can. This was how my summer at Forks was started.

We ate, slept, talked, shopped, not very long, and only for must haves like food and a raincoat. We both have a bit of a problem with shopping, and I comforted her. We bonded a lot for the next few months, and I was starting to like Forks, when I was supposed to go home. I realized that I would miss Bella and Charlie immensly, but I had to go. If the Cullen's were still there I would give them a peice of my mind for sure!

**Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter of, Jacob's Girl. Okay, not much Jacob in this, it was mostly Bella and Becca bonding in this chapter. BUT IT WAS NEEDED FOR LATER IN THE STORY! Please review! Tell me how you liked it! If I get... one review, I will update again! Lol. One review from each who read this, even a short one saying, 'hi', isn't too hard is it? Please review! It's 12:27 a.m. here! I stayed up late to update for you guys! :) -Meg (BellaCullen2312)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's the next chapter! **

**Reviewers---**

**1.) Twilight Rose- Thanks so much for the review! **

**2.) Twilighterfanfic96- Thanks my new number 1 fan! XD Lol, thanks for the review!**

**This story is only being updated for these two! This is dedicated to them! I really appreciate it you guys!**

_**Becca's P.O.V.**_

Two nights before I was supposed to leave, I woke up from a terrible screeching on the window. "Hello?" I asked stupidly.

"Let me in! Damn it!" I heard a rough voice say.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Jacob! Jacob Black! Now open you're window and stand back!" He said again.

I opened the window and stepped aside as Jacob Black swung through the window.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked utterly confused.

"For what happened earlier at La Push!" He said.

"I wasn't at La Push!" I said.

"Bella, are you stupid or have short-term memory loss or something?" He asked, bewildered.

I laughed hysterically until my sides hurt.

"What- Becca? Why are you laughing?! Jake?!" Bella asked, waking up.

"What? Who's Becca?" He asked.

"My twin." Bella answered fiercely.

"Since when do you have a twin? Turn the light on Bella!" Jacob said, feeling his way to a light switch.

I flipped on my lamp, and Jacob looked at me.

"Now I see the resemblance-"He stopped short, just staring at me.

I was starting to feel self-conscious, and Jacob just looked like he was a blind man, just seeing the sun.

"Uh, Jacob? Any reason that you're here?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Uh, I need to uh- go. I need to talk to Sam about, something." He said, going back out the window.

Bella watched him leave out the window, and a couple of seconds later she suddenly paled. "I just saw Jake turn,-Oh My God." She said, passing out on her bed.

The next morning, I woke up to Bella's screams again, and got up to help make breakfast for the last time. Bella walked downstairs depressed again, and decided to go down to La Push.

Charlie left for work then, and I was flipping through channels on the television when I heard the phone ring. I rushed to the phone to get it, and someone asked if Charlie was there. The asked who was speaking, so I said,

"This is Chief Swan's daughter speaking, Charlie's at a funeral."

The person then hung up, and I suddenly heard the lock rattle. I knew it wasn't Bella or Charlie, so I grabbed Charlie's baseball bat. I walked to the front door, where I saw a pixie-like girl enter the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't be an idiot! It's me! Alice!" The girl said, surprised and somewhat relieved. She took the bat out of my hands, so I swung my leg around in a roundhouse kick to try to get her to release it.

I knocked it out of her surprised hands, and then kicked her backwards. My foot was throbbing by then.

"Who are you, and why have you entered my house without permission?" I asked.

"Bella? It's me, Alice Cullen. Edward's sister." She said, looking extremely sad.

"I'm not Bella. I'm Becca, her twin sister she just found out about." I said, feeling extremely guilty that I just used karate on my sister's friend.

"Oh, well where's Bella?" She asked urgently.

"La Push beach. Why?" I asked.

"Oh god no! Bella's dead!" Alice cried.

"No she's not, I would have felt it. Every time Bella's in pain I can feel a small portion of her pain." I said.

"Then why did I see her jump off a cliff!?" She asked.

"Cliff diving." I said.

"What?! Bella jumped off the cliff for recreational purposes?" Alice said, "That's really bad."

"Yeah- uh, I have to go pack, I'm leaving tomorrow, and I live in Alaska with my foster parents. I need to go now. I'm really sorry for kicking you." I told Alice.

"Oh that's okay. When you see Bella, call this number." Alice said, handing me a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Okay, bye Alice." I said.

"Bye Becca, I have a feeling that someday, we're going to be great friends!" She said, driving off.

I waved at her, and then went to go pack. This was a really weird day. After Bella got home, I called Alice's number, but she didn't answer, so I hung up.

That night, I went to bed early to be able to catch my flight, and remembered that Edward and Carlisle Cullen lived in Alaska. I was going to visit them if it was the last thing I do.

The next morning I boarded my plane, and got ready for the long flight. This was going to be a long flight.

As soon as I got off the plane, I ran to give my pseudo-parents hugs, and we all loaded into their mini-van. On the way home, I asked my 'mom' if there was anyone with the last name of Cullen in the city.

She replied, "Oh yes! There's Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family!"

"Hmm, Bella knows them and asked me to visit them to say hi for her." I lied. I was clearly a better liar than Bella.

"Oh does she! Well you can go visit them tomorrow morning if you want. They seem to like dark or rainy places don't they. First Forks, now Alaska!" My 'dad' said.

"Oh yeah, I guess they do." I said, not really caring anymore.

I packed all my stuff in my room again, and then went to bed early, thoroughly exhausted. I woke up around eight thirty, took a shower, got dressed, and then went downstairs to eat. I thanked my 'mom' for breakfast, then said that I wanted to go visit the Cullen's, seeing as it was still a couple days until I had to go to school.

I headed out in my Mercedes-Benz, which my parents bought from a savings account they had set up for me to get a car. I was extremely fortunate that they had high-paying jobs, but this car was the most expensive thing I ever accepted in my life. I felt guilty every time I drove it, because my parents had spent so much money.

After I got over the guilt again, I parked in the small hospital's parking lot, and entered the building.

"Hello, may I help you with something Miss.?" A woman behind a counter asked.

"Yes, I'm here to speak with Doctor Carlisle Cullen please." I said.

"Ah yes, do you have an appointment with Doctor Cullen?" She asked.

"No, but it's urgent." I said in a serious tone.

"Very well, go to the second floor, fifth door on the right, and knock to see if he's in his office." The woman said, "Come back if he's not!"

"Thank you!" I said running to the elevator, jabbing at the button marked, '2'.

The doors opened, and I raced out and knocked on said door. It was opened by none other than Edward Cullen.

"Hello, uh-Becca? The one who got stitches?" Edward asked, a mask of incredible pain settling over his face.

"Yes, may I have a word with the two of you please?" I asked them.

"Of course, come in, take a seat." Carlisle said.

"Thank you. I'm here to talk about Isabella Swan, known to you two, as Bella." I said.

"Ah. Go on." Carlisle said.

"Well this asshole had better go back and fix her now!" I said, almost yelling.

"Fix her?" Edward asked.

"She's like a zombie, and you'd damn well better go apologize! You broke her heart. You can't just leave my twin sister like that!" I screamed at him, rage filling my voice.

"What-what do you mean?" He asked, "She's you're twin? She never told me she had a twin."

"That's because she didn't know about me then! I didn't know about her then either! Look at these pictures!" I said, taking out my phone and showing him the pictures of Zombie Bella.

I showed him the first one, of Bella curled in a loose ball on her bed, crying her eyes out. The next was of Bella's face. The bags under her eyes and the pale skin made her look dead and as if she had no reason to live.

"She still loves you, a lot, and she's never going to get over you. From the whole time I've known her, she's only gotten worse. She never listens to any music, never reads anymore, and doesn't watch television. I even went with her to this big white house where she broke down and cried herself sick. She's hurting, depressed, and still in love." I said to him, angry that he was such an idiot.

"I lied to her. I still and never have stopped loving her. I left to protect her." Edward said painfully.

"Becca, maybe it's best you leave." Carlisle said. I left his office, and then drove home.

I needed to get back to Forks for Bella, I felt a lot of fear deep inside me that I knew was not my own.

**So, how did you like that chapter? I used 5 Microsoft Word pages!!!! Also, JACOB WAS IN IT! AND SO WAS EDWARD!!!!! ******** As I've said before, go team Switzerland!!!! ******** Review please! Also I would like to give credit to…**

**Twilighterfanfic96**

**For giving me the idea to make Becca, '****very adventurous and knows how to do all those back flips and stuff'. Thanks for the idea! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's the next chapter! **

**Reviewers---**

**1.) white angel falling- Thanks for the review!**

**2.) kiki- Well I wouldn't say the best, but thanks! And I won't stop! ******

**3.) ****amberhathaway- Thanks for the review!!!! ******

**4.) Twilighterfanfic96- Thanks! I will PM you if I need any more help! Any and all suggestions will be somehow converted into the story if I like them, so if you have any, then send them to me!**

_**Becca's P.O.V.**_

I just stormed out of my house and to the airport with all my savings and most of my belongings. I didn't want to impose on Charlie, seeing as I just left his house yesterday, so I called Alice for help. She said that seeing as they still owned their big white house, she would let me live there with her and all of her family but Edward and Carlisle.

I boarded a plane, again, and headed out for Forks. I used up a big chunk of the two thousand dollars that were my life savings, and I called my 'parents' to let them know that I was safe, and I would be back as son as possible. I told them that I might stay for a year or so, seeing as I was now 18 and they couldn't do anything to stop me from leaving.

Once I got off the plane, I looked around for my new friend. I then saw Alice, looking as pale and beautiful as before, and I hurried over to her. She gave me a hug, and I shivered at her cold body.

"Gosh Alice, you must be freezing! I've never met anyone so cold!" I said.

"Oh, I'm not really all that cold, it just must seem cold seeing as you just got off a warm plane." She said, I thought for a second that she might be hiding something from me, but I couldn't tell.

"Okay, can we go to your house now? I'd love to get a warm shower." I said.

"Sure, why don't you call Bella?" Alice said.

"Okay." I agreed, pulling out my phone and dialing the now familiar number.

"Hello?" Charlie's voice said.

"Hi Char- Dad, is Bella home?" I asked.

"Nope, she's down at La Push." Charlie said.

"Oh okay, can I have Jacob's number then?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, giving me the number.

"Okay, bye!" I said hanging up.

I called Jacob's number then, and I heard Jacob answer the phone.

"Hi Jacob, its Becca, is Bella there?" I asked.

I heard his breath hitch for some reason. "Sure. Bella! It's Becca, she wants to talk to you!" I heard him say.

"Hello? Becca?" I heard Bella ask.

"Hey, Bella, could you come to the Cullen's old house please?" I asked.

"Wh-Why?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm back in town and we just pulled up to the Cullen's house." I said.

"Why there? Who is we?" She asked, I could almost feel her pain from the mention of the Cullen's.

"Because that's where Alice lives, and Alice and I." I said.

"Alice? Alice Cullen?" She asked.

"Yes, please meet me there." I said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes, here, Jacob wants to talk to you." Bella said.

"Hello?" Jacob asked, for some reason my heart fluttered when he talked.

"Uh, hi Jacob." I said. Smooth Becca, smooth.

"Hey, did you say the Cullen's house?" He asked.

"Yes." I said confused.

"Get out of there now, stupid leeches, bye." He said.

"No why-." I started when I heard Bella talk in the background.

"Jake! She doesn't know about that, and you're going to have to explain about your furry little problem sometime!" She said.

**[A.N. Can anyone tell me what I took, 'furry little problem' out of? HINT: It's a book! Not Twilight!]**

"Bye Becca, see you in a few." Bella said, hanging up.

I shut my phone, and got out of the car.

"Bella?" I saw a HUGE muscular boy walk out of the house next to a statuesque blond girl that made every girl's self-esteem lower.

"No, I'm Becca." I said, "Bella's twin sister."

The boy did a double take and started laughing, while the blonde scowled at me.

"Excuse me, Blondie, is there a particular reason you're staring at me, also I'd advise you to take the scowl off your face before it sticks." I said brightly top her, in a joking way. The boy laughed louder, and the girl cracked a small smile.

"That's Rosalie, and Emmett." Alice said.

"Does she know?" A boy who looked like he was in pain asked, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist.

"No." she answered.

"Ah, she's…. got conflicted emotions. I think some of them are Bella's emotions. There's heartbreak, happiness, sadness, confusion, and contentment." He said.

"So wait, you're an empathic, and from what I've seen, you can see the future?" I asked Alice and the blonde boy.

"Uh, yeah." They said confused.

"I'm observant." I said, smiling.

"As we can see, and do Rosalie and Emmett have powers?" Alice asked.

"Um not really, Emmett looks like he may be stronger and Rosalie really beautiful, but other than that I don't think so." I said.

Rosalie smiled brightly at the compliment while Emmett just laughed.

"Oh this is Jasper, and the woman who just walked out is Esme." Alice said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper, Esme. I'm Becca." I said, shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet Bella's sister as well. And speaking of Bella, I can hear her truck." Esme said looking up, everyone but me nodded that they could hear it too.

"And you all can hear really well, because I can't hear a thing." I said. A minute later Bella's truck could be heard by me, and her truck pulled in the driveway another minute later.

"Esme, is that blood?" I asked her gesturing to her sleeve.

"Oh- uh- no." She stammered looking at the tiny blood spot on her sleeve.

"Let's just tell her, she seems to be really suspicious." Alice said.

"Hello." Bella said, looking really pale.

"Bella!" Emmett said rushing to give her a hug.

"Hi Emmett. Is Ed- He here too?" She asked when she was set down.

"No, Carlisle and Edward are in Alaska still." Esme said kindly.

"Oh." Bella said, I could tell she thought she was dreaming, but her heart sunk anyway.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are not dreaming, and Edward freaking Cullen lied to you. Look how in pain he was when I went to see him in Alaska when I started talking about you." I said showing her a picture I snuck of Edward's face.

"Oh, he looks horrible! He looks in pain." She gasped.

"He lied to you Bella; apparently he left to protect you of something. He. Still. Loves. You." I said looking at her, "Also, why were you scared the other day?" I asked.

"Oh when I was in the meadow, I saw Laurent. He was about to – get - me when about five or six giant wolves chased him off." Bella said.

"What?!" Alice and I said at the exact same time.

"I demand someone tell me what's going on and now. I have a short temper and I know karate." I said.

Everyone then laughed at me, while I glowered at them.

"Like you could do any damage to us!" Emmett said laughing.

Alice then shook her head at him, and I ran up, landing a kick to the middle of Emmett's chest, pushing him back.

He looked up surprised, while I shook off the pain in my foot.

"Can you break a board?" I asked him.

"Yes. I can break a tree." He said.

"Break that oak tree with your foot then Mr. Stronger than everyone else." I said.

Rosalie laughed, and said, "Watch and learn Becca, watch and learn."

I watched Emmett walk up to the giant tree in question, and kick it. It then made a loud snap, and cracked in half, leaving me gaping like an idiot.

"Becca, we're not human, we're vampires." Rosalie said, helping me not pass out by offering her arm for support.

"It makes sense, the strength, pale skin, blood spots." I said looking around.

"We only drink animal blood though." Alice said.

"Ah, okay then and I'm guessing you don't sleep?" I asked as we walked inside and around the house.

"How did you know?" Esme asked.

"There's no bed in the room with the gold carpet, and all the rest of the beds looked neatly made and a tad bit dusty. Plus, unless you spent a little time making the pillows look like they had never been slept on, or they have actually never had been slept on."

"Well, yeah, we don't sleep, we don't have fangs, and we do show up on cameras and in mirrors." Emmett said.

"Thank god for that! I'm glad I can see what I look like!" Rosalie said.

"Actually I read this one vampire book called, Vampire Kisses, Alexander, the vampire, could turn into a bat and couldn't see him self in mirrors. He had to get paintings done to see what he looked like." I said.

"Well, we aren't bat shape-shifters either." Alice laughed.

"Hey who here likes working on cars?" I asked.

"Me." Rosalie said.

"Awesome! Maybe we could fix up a car sometime!" I said.

Rosalie smiled a genuine friendly smile, and said, "That's cool, I have a feeling that we'll be the best of friends!"

"I hope so." I said, smiling back.

"Is Edward coming back?" Bella asked faintly.

"Yes." Alice said.

"When?" I asked.

"Today in about an hour." Alice said, being her omniscient self.

"Oh." Was what Bella said.

We sat around waiting for Edward, and when he finally got there, Bella clung to me, nervous to see him again.

"Bella?" He asked carefully once he stepped inside, he looked like he was a blind man who just saw the sun, like Jacob looked when he saw me yesterday. Hmm, this is interesting.

"Edward." Bella breathed, holding tighter to my hand for support.

The room was filled with tension, with Bella and Edward just staring at each other nervously, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Oh god! Edward! For gods sake, make the first move, she's not going to idiot!" I said, exasperated.

Rosalie and Emmett laughed and said, "I like her more by the minute."

"Bella I'm sorry." Edward said, standing there like an idiot.

"Sit down idiot. She probably feels like you're avoiding her!" I said, standing to go stand by Alice and Rosalie.

"Let's leave them alone for a bit." Esme suggested. We all agreed, and walked into the kitchen, where everyone listened carefully. I didn't have inhuman hearing, so I leaned down and put my ear to the door.

There was no talking, just something short of an awkward silence, so I yelled out, "Every awkward silence a gay baby is born! Stop making gay babies and talk!"

I heard everyone, even Bella laugh lightly at this, and Bella said, "Becca, you're making more aw2kward silences than anyone. Also stop eavesdropping, vampires in this house can't help it, but you can."

After a bit the two of them started talking, then they forgave each other, and Edward told us we could come back in, after opening the door to find me listening.

"Looking for something?" He asked.

"No, I was eavesdropping." I answered, he laughed.

"You're like the opposite of Bella! Seriously! You haven't tripped one time, you know martial arts stuff, you talk a lot more, you don't get embarrassed easily, and you seem to be like a tomboy." Emmett said.

"Yeah, anyway, hey Emmett, do you want to wrestle?" I asked.

"I'd win hands down." He said.

"Okay, let's bet on it." I said, "Twenty bucks."

"Okay." He said, shaking my hand.

We went out back, Bella shaking her head at my foolishness, and Emmett practically bouncing up and down.

We got positioned, and Alice called, "Fight! Emmett, no using full strength! She is just human!"

Emmett ran at me, most likely to pick me up or something, so I jumped up and flipped over backwards. Then I spun my leg around to trip him. He was caught off guard, and fell. He quickly got up, and then he ran at me from the side, where I cart wheeled out of the way and landed on my feet.

"God, this isn't funny you guys, she's quick, and she has like a black belt or something." Emmett said as everyone laughed at him. Bella though looked worried for me.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm good at dodging!" I said, dodging Emmett once again.

"How are you doing those tricks so quickly?" He asked, angry now.

"Years of practice." I said, "Plus I took many dance and gymnastics lessons."

"Well I've killed Grizzly Bears!" He said.

"Yeah, so? I've killed deer and turkey while hunting with my dad!" I said.

"Since when does Charlie hunt?" Bella asked.

"He doesn't! My foster dad does." I said.

"Oh. Let's uh, stop fighting before Emmett kills you." Bella said.

"What?" I asked turning around in time to see Emmett pick me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"Grr." I said.

"Grr? What kind of growl is that?!" Emmett asked.

"A human growl." I answered.

"Ah, well this is a real growl." He said, growling a loud fierce terrifying growl.

"Emmett stop trying to scare her." Alice said, as Emmett set me down.

"Alice I need to hunt." Edward said, "Can you watch Bella and her sister for three days or so?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jasper go with him, you too Emmett. We can have a girl's weekend! Carlisle! I know that you're out front! Go hunting with the boys!" Alice said.

After all the boys left, Alice and Rosalie insisted on giving makeovers. I happened to like makeovers, but not shopping. As long as I don't have to give a makeover, I'm fine with it.

Bella on the other hand, hates all of it, fashion, makeovers, and dressing up in dresses, skirts, heels, ECT.

After the makeovers, they did our hair, and dressed us up. Then, seeing as Bella and I were tired, we played truth or truth.

"Okay Becca, truth or truth?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know, not truth, but I'll pick truth." I said.

"Okay, have you ever or do you currently have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"I have never had a boyfriend ever in my entire life." I said.

"Jacob likes you a little, he can't stop talking about you." Bella informed me.

"Oh." Was all I said, "Rosalie, truth or truth?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Had you had a boyfriend before you met Emmett?" I asked her.

"Yes. I had a fiancé." Rosalie said quietly.

"Oh, what happened Rosalie?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her.

"He-his name was Royce King. He was royalty, and we expected to live a happy life. I was coming back from visiting my friend Vera, and I saw him in the street with some of his friends. They were drunk and they – did things to me – and left me there to die. Carlisle found me and changed me." She said, sobbing loud dry sobs.

"Oh Rosalie, that's so sad. I'm so sorry." I said, rubbing circles on her back.

"Bella, I'm sorry for acting so cruel to you. I really am sorry, I just saw the way you wanted to be like us, and… Bella this isn't the life I would have chosen. And to see you give up your humanity so quickly…" She broke off.

"You want to be a vampire?" I asked Bella.

"Yes." She answered.

"Why?" I asked her, "You'd never age or have kids."

"Because I want to be with Edward for eternity, I love him Becca." Bella answered.

"Oh, uh, let's go to sleep humans!" Alice said turning off the lights.

Bella and I fell asleep on the couches, and in the morning I was woken up by Jacob.

"What the, Jacob? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Charlie called La Push to find out where Bella was, and I told him that she or you, whoever you are, was over here, with you or Becca, and the Cullens." He said.

"Oh. I'm Becca and hi Charlie! I'm back." I said waving at Charlie.

"I can see that, and why are you back?" He asked me.

"Because I felt the need to go back. Doctor Cullen was in Alaska and I told Edward to come back and help Bella. He went hiking with all the boys though. Also I'm going to live here with the Cullen's to give Bella her room back." I explained.

"Yeah, it is okay if she lives here. No trouble for us at all." Alice said.

"But I'm her father, and she can live with me." Charlie said.

"Yes, but technically my guardian is my foster dad and mom. But now I'm 18, so I'm a legal adult." I said.

"But Bella is still going to live at home." Charlie grumbled.

"Yeah, I am." Bella said, "Sadly Charlie would die if I didn't cook for him."

"I got on fine before now, but yes, the cooking has improved in the house." He said.

"Becca? Can I talk to you alone outside?" Jacob asked.

"Uh sure." I said following him outside.

"Okay, Becca." He said once we stopped in the middle of some woods, "Wait here." He then stepped behind some trees, and a couple of minutes later, a giant russet colored wolf stepped from behind the tree.

"Jacob?" I asked.

The wolf nodded his head.

"Aw, you're so cute!" I scratched his head, and he rolled his eyes.

"Your fur is soft." I said feeling the fur on his neck.

After a minute, he walked behind the tree, and a couple of minutes later, Jacob came back, fully clothed and human.

"So you can turn into a wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah, does that, scare you?" He asked.

"Nope, I've seen lots of things in the last couple days that should scare me, but don't." I said.

"Like vampires?" He asked.

"Uh, maybe." I said.

"Don't worry, I know about the Cullen family being leeches." He said.

"Oh, good. Wait that's really funny! Werewolfs and vampires!!! Hahaha!" I said laughing.

"Sure, sure, real funny. But I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Okay." I answered, not laughing anymore.

"Uh, we have this thing called imprinting, it's like true love at first sight." He said, looking down.

"And?" I asked, motioning him to continue.

"Well… I kind of… imprinted on… you…" He said.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say.

"Uh yeah… I could leave if you want. I just thought that maybe… yeah." He said, looking down. He looked at my face, misreading the expression, and turned to leave.

"What? Why are you leaving?" I asked him.

"I just… uh thought…" he stopped and I, acting on impulse, walked up to him and kissed him.

I started to pull back, and he put his arms around me, hugging me. It felt so… right. Like fate meant for us to be together. I wound my arms around him, bringing my lips to his again.

"Becca! Jacob!" I heard Charlie calling. We walked back toward the Cullen's house, hand in hand, to start my new life at Forks.

**So? How was this chapter? Review please! I need 5 reviews to update!!!! ******

**I USED 11 WORD PAGES!!!!!!!! That's a LOT!!! ******** REVIEW FOR IT!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers-**

**1.) Kara' Hysteric- Thanks!**

**2.) Twilighterfanfic96- You are my favorite reviewer!!! You rock! Thanks for all the help!**

**3.) White angel falling- Thanks for the review!**

**The next chapter!! -**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this!**

_**Becca's P.O.V.**_

Jacob was taking me to meet the wolf pack, and I was a bit nervous. I wanted to make a good impression, and I had no idea what to wear. Jacob told me to wear what I like, but make sure it's something that I could hike and maybe even wrestle and play around in.

"Becca! You're going to love this." Alice said.

First she held up these awesome red converse high-tops, then a plain black and red t-shirt, and finally a pair of dark jeans. She had wanted me to wear skinny jeans, but I wouldn't come within reach of those with a ten foot pole, so she settled for regular denim jeans.

After I got over that dilemma, we had to figure out how to get there, because Jacob wasn't really supposed to be on the Cullen's property, so I would have to meet him at the border. Alice told me that I could borrow her Porsche to get there, so I got in, and drove to the border.

When I got there, I saw Jacob leaning against a tree on his side of the border. He was asleep! I honked my horn loud, and he jumped three feet in the air, and then stood gaping at what I was driving.

"Hi Jacob!" I said, jumping out of the car and giving him a hug.

"Hi, Becca where did you get this car from?" He asked.

"Oh that old thing? It's just a little something I bought at a car store." I said.

"Old?! You must be insane, now really, where did you get this car?" He asked me, staring in awe at the car.

"Seriously Jacob, Alice owns this car. They like to drive fast, those vampires." I said.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"Uh, are you just going to keep staring at the car? Or do you want to drive it? I won't tell Alice if you won't." I said, holding the keys in front of his face.

"I won't, come on Becca!" he said, running to the car and getting in.

I got in the passenger side, and Jacob revved the engine, and drove fast towards the beach. Once we got there, two boys stood gaping like fish out of water at him.

"Hello! You must be Jacob's friends from the pack." I said.

"Uh yes, how did you know?" One asked.

"You're freakishly tall, short hair, and probably feel like you have a fever." I said, poking each in the arm.

"I was right!" I said.

"Uh yeah, anyway, who are you?" One of the boys asked.

"I'm Becca!" I said, being my hyperactive self.

"I'm Quil and this is Embry, but why are you so hyper?" Quil asked.

"A.D.H.D." I replied.

"Oh, nice Jacob, you imprinted on a really hyper active person." Embry said.

"Yeah, but she's hot man." Quil whispered behind his hand to Embry.

I was about to hit him, but Jacob beat me to it.

"We both heard you, you know, and this isn't really a good secretive whisper." I stage whispered to them as they rubbed the back of their heads.

"God, Jacob. You just had to imprint on the super… awesome…., sarcastic, hyper-active girl didn't you." Embry said.

"Don't forget that I almost beat up Emmett Cullen too! Mwahaha! I'm that awesome. I'll bet I could beat any of you." I boasted.

"Oh really? How did you- you are human right?" Quil asked.

"Are you questioning my being human?! What else would I be? An alien?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, you could be some freakish monster for all I know." Embry said.

"Gosh, way to welcome and say hi to someone you just met." I said, realistically fake-crying.

"Oh crap, look what you did man! You made her cry!" Jacob said angrily.

:"Oh man! Listen Becca, I'm so sorry! I know that you're not a freakish monster!" Embry said as Jacob rubbed circles on my back.

"You guys are so gullible." I said laughing and wiping away my tears.

"Oh My God, are you serious!" Embry stalked off while Jacob, Quil, and I laughed.

"Let's get to the party you guys." Jacob said.

"I'm a girl." I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be a little awkward if you weren't." He said.

"Hello, you must be Becca!" A man in a wheelchair said to me.

"Becca, this is my dad Billy." Jacob said.

"It's very nice to meet you. Jacob can't stop talking about you. But what's wrong with Embry? What happened?" He asked.

"Becca here is a great prankster and an actress." Jacob said as we burst into another gale of laughter.

Billy stared at the two of us for a few seconds before rolling away, and muttering something about, 'crazy teenagers.'

We walked over to the fire and sat down, and even though Jacob told everyone about me, that didn't stop some of the 'hi Bella's' that went around the fire.

"Hi everyone! I'm Becca Not Bella!" I said smiling at everyone and almost literally jumping up and down.

"Why is she so hyper and almost jumping up and down?" I saw someone ask.

"A.D.H.D, she told us earlier." Embry said for me.

"Oh, well let's all introduce everyone!" I saw a girl with a really scared face say.

"That's Emily, Sam, Seth, Sue, Billy, Embry, Quil, Quil Senior, Leah, Jared, Kim, and Claire." Jacob told me, pointing around the fire.

After everyone was introduced, we all started eating.

"Can Bella visit tomorrow? Apparently I've been hogging her best friend." I said to Jake.

"Sure, sure, just tell her to come down anytime." Jacob said smiling at me while roasting two hog dogs over the fire for us. As we ate Billy Black told everyone the Quilulite legends. They were really interesting.

Once everyone was finished eating, Jacob was staring at me in shock.

"You're so tiny, how did you eat that much food. You ate almost just as much as I did!" Jacob exclaimed as we were walking up to the cliff to see the view.

"I was hungry." Was my reply to his question.

He shook his head and once we were at the top of the cliff he pulled me into his lap. I looked behind him, and moved out of his lap, once I saw Quil, Embry, and Jared with a bucket of water behind him.

Jacob looked hurt, so I said, "I didn't want to get wet."

He looked confused until the bucket was dumped. "Oh, I see how it is now; you'd better know how to run fast Becca." Jacob said.

"Can I have a two minute head start?" I asked.

"One minute." He said.

"Deal, start counting… now." I said, running over to Quil.

"Can you run fast?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Could you run fast and carry me away from Jake please?" I asked.

"Sure." He picked me up easily, and then run full speed away from Jacob.

"3, 2, and 1 run fast Becca! Your times up!" Jacob said, I looked behind us to see Jacob confused as to where I went, seeing as he could only see Quil running and not me.

He then saw my foot, and started running after Quil now. Jacob was much faster though, and we had no chance. He barreled in to Quil, and then he threw me over his shoulder, where I was trapped.

He then walked back to the beach slowly, and as soon as he got to the seaside, he called, "Should I dump her in the water?" He asked.

The entire werewolf's agreed, while everyone else said that he'd regret it. Of course, he listened to his pack members, and promptly dropped me in the water. I walked out, dripping and freezing, so he wrapped his warm arms around me. It felt really good, but I was mad, so I ignored him.

"So who cooks for all these monsters on a regular basis?" I asked Emily.

"Me, Sue, and Kim for the most part. They each eat more than any of us!" She said.

"I could help out; I am a pretty fair cook." I said.

"Oh that would be lovely, Jacob, you picked a great imprint." She said smiling at my kindness.

"I got the best." Sam said kissing Emily then, which ended our conversation.

I was trying really hard to ignore Jacob, but he was trying to get me to look at him. Out of the two of us, I was losing. I was freezing, so I walked over to him and he put his arms around me.

"Meanie." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"I'm sorry for getting you all wet." Jacob said.

"No! You're a meanie because you're impossible to ignore." I clarified.

He laughed then and said, "I'm just that cool."

"Yeah, sure." I said, snuggling into his side.

"Becca? Can you help us get the desserts?" Emily asked.

"Sure, I'll help." I said, standing up.

"Bring me her cookies please, they're usually gone first." Jacob whispered to me.

I nodded, then followed Emily into her kitchen.

We are going to hide the desserts, then eat them in front of the boys. Okay?" Emily asked us once inside.

"Can I have some of that tape please?" I asked pointing to a roll.

"Sure." Emily said as I took a piece off. "But why?"

"Jacob will get me to tell where everything is, I need the tape to cover my mouth." I said, putting it over my mouth.

"Okay, good, let's go." Emily said and we all started hiding the desserts in our pockets.

I sat down next to Jacob then. "Where are the cookies and why is there tape over your mouth?" He asked trying to take the tape off. Once it was off, I stuffed a cookie in my mouth.

"Where are the desserts?" He asked again.

"I don't know." I said, eating another cookie.

I saw the other girls doing to same thing, so I continued on, until Jacob finally broke me down and I gave him the cookies.

After everyone was finished eating, Jacob called out, "Now, the grand finale of this bonfire!"

"What? Jacob's going to eat a cow whole now?" I asked.

I heard everyone laugh.

"No, the wolves here are going to wrestle!" he said excitedly.

As soon as they were about to start, I said, "Can I join in?"

"Sure." Sam said, "You guys, go easy on her, she is only human."

"Okay let's do this!" The wolves all said, going into the woods to transform.

As soon as they all came back out, Emily started the fight.

A chocolate brown wolf came over to me, and started pushing me with his nose.

"You'll regret that Quilly! That wasn't very nice!" I said, doing a back flip over him. I ran at him then, and jumped on his back.

I saw all the wolves and humans laugh then, but I saw Jacob, and had an idea.

I ran over to Jacob, and jumped on his back, when I saw Embry collide with a tree.

"Embry!" I heard Emily call. "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt!"

"Yeah!" I added on. "Then it's hilarious!"

Embry growled at me, which then made Jacob growl.

After the fight, Jacob and I were the winners, and we all departed.

He and I drove in Alice's Porsche to the border, when he commented, "This car smells like leeches."

I hit his arm, "Jacob, what are they called? Say it with me, vam-pi-res."

"Vampires." He said sourly.

"Yeah, anyway, I'll see you Jacob. Do you have patrol tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm actually late, but I don't really care." He smiled at me, and we leaned in for a kiss, our lips met, and every one of my senses became heightened.

I could smell Jacob's woodsy smell, taste his lips on mine, I was very aware of his hands on my back and especially of his lips on mine. I put my arms around his neck, and wound my fingers through his short hair. We pulled away to breathe, and we were both breathing raggedly.

We just stared into each others eyes then, until a black wolf walked up to the Porsche and transformed.

"Ew! You could have stayed a wolf dude, my eyes are still virgins!" I said, hiding my eyes in Jacobs shoulder.

"Jacob, you're supposed to patrol tonight, now, stop having a make out session and get your butt out of that car." Sam ordered, ignoring me.

"Sam, go back into wolf form please, thanks." I said.

Jacob said kissing me one more time.

"Bye, see you Jake." I said, as I watched him get out of the car.

I then drove back to the Cullen's house, and parked the Porsche in the garage.

I told Alice I would tell her about it tomorrow, and quickly went to sleep. This was the most perfect day ever.

**Okay, even that was only about 8 pages of writing; I thought that it would be good to stop it here. :) Review please! **

**ALSO!**

**Special thanks to Twilighterfanfic96 fro making the outfits for Bella's first and second day in Forks! Please go to my profile for the links! I will also try to post them on here, but I'm not sure if it will show up! **

**Bella's first day in Forks:** **http:// www. polyvore .com/ beccas forks_look/set?id=9400562**

**Bella's second day in Forks: **

**http: www .poly vore. com /beccas_day_rainy_forks/set?id=9419309**

**Remember to remove te spaces on the site links, and review if you like the outfits! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers-**

**1.) Kara'Hysteric- Thanks! You were my ONLY reviewer! This chapter's for you! **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

_**Becca's P.O.V**_

"Wake up Becca! Wakey wakey! Come on get up Beccaaaa! I'm going to get a bucket of water Rebecca! Wake up!" Alice said, breaking me out of my sleep. She was jumping on the bed, now with a bucket of water in her hands.

"Stupid insomniac little pixie, let me sleep!" I said, putting a pillow over my head.

"No, and I'm not insomniac! I'm a vampire!" She said, still jumping.

"All vampires are insomniac." I argued.

"Whatever. Now UP!" She said, promptly dumping the water on me.

"Alice. You do realize that now I'm mad, and it's only 3:30 in the morning. I only got four or five hours of sleep Alice!" I grumbled, rolling out of bed to go get a shower.

"I didn't get any sleep. Now go get a shower, put these clothes on, and then come meet me in the kitchen. Esme and I are going to cook breakfast!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, don't go overboard Alice." I warned her.

"I won't! Now go!" She said, almost literally bouncing up and down.

"Alice, did you seriously make Becca get up this early? Humans need eight hours of sleep on average." Carlisle said, walking by the door.

"Oh… oh well she's awake now." Alice chirped.

"Oh also, Becca, we're all going hunting, so Rosalie and Emmett are going to stay here with you and Bella. Edward doesn't want Bella to be alone being the danger magnet she is." Carlisle said.

"What about me? I'm no danger magnet!" I said.

"You were imprinted on by a young werewolf, there's danger there. You like to fight with beings stronger than you, there's more danger, you happened to live in Alaska, there's tons of vampires living there, and yet, more danger." Alice said.

I was about to retort, but realized that she did have a point. What is it with Bella and I being danger magnets?!

"Okay, now go take a shower! We're leaving in an hour." Alice said, more or less pushing me into the bathroom.

After my shower, I got dressed and headed downstairs to where I smelled French toast in the kitchen.

"Smells really good!" I said, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Stupid ADHD affected twin." Bella grumbled from her seat at the counter.

"That's Miss. Stupid ADHS affected twin to you." I said, taking a seat next to her. After breakfast we said bye to everyone, Bella said bye to Edward for the most part while I gave everyone a big hug. After everyone but Emmett and Rosalie left, Emmett suggested we play a game.

"What game? Ooh! How about truth or dare?" I suggested.

"YES! Exactly what I was thinking!" Emmett exclaimed while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Bella goes first." I said.

"Oh, uh, Rosalie truth or dare." She asked.

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to rip up everything in Alice's closet." She said, blushing as we all stared at her, Rosalie glaring.

"Fine, but on your head be it." She said, running upstairs. We all followed her at human pace, and when we got there, she was shredding outfits at vampire speed. After about ten minutes later of shredding every outfit that Alice owned, Rosalie was done, and we made our way back into the living room.

"Becca Truth or Dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare, bring it on." I said excitedly.

"Okay, I dare you to tell wolfie ten extremely cheesy pick up lines on the phone, then when you're done just hang up." Rosalie said.

"Okay!" I said, pulling out my phone. I then dialed Jacob's cell phone.

"Hi Becca." Jacob said, answering his phone.

"Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes." I said, blushing red.

"What?" Jacob asked, sounding really confused.

I ignored him and continued on. "Hello, I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart."

I heard him laughing on the other end. "Those are really cheesy. Are you playing truth or dare?"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together." I said, laughing too, really embarrassed now.

"Okay." Jacob said, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?"

"Actually there is an airport nearby." Jacob said, laughing at me. My blush deepened.

"You must be one hell of a thief because you stole my heart." I said.

"Wow Becca…" Jacob laughed.

"You must be Jamaican, because you're Jamaican me crazy." I said, continuing before he could respond, "Hello. Cupid called to tell you that he needs my heart back."

"Tell him that I don't want to give it back." Jacob said, laughing at the embarrassment in my voice.

"Can I take your picture? I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas." I said. "If I could reach out and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, I'd hold the whole sky in my hands."

"Wow, where'd you hear these? They're really cheesy." He said.

"Where are the band aids? I scraped my knee falling for you." I said, hanging up the phone.

"I hate you guys." I said as everyone laughed at me.

"Aw, but you'll love us again sometime!" Rosalie said.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" He said loudly, making Bella and I cover our ears.

"Okay, I dare you to go down to the mall, wearing only a Speedo and a bikini top, and then dance to Barbie girl." I said.

"Okay! Rose, can you get my special pink Speedo and a bikini top please?" He asked.

After everything was ready, we headed out to the mall. Once in the middle of the food court, Emmett jumped up on a table and pressed play on a c.d. player that we had brought with us. Barbie Girl by Homegrown started playing. Then he started singing and dancing to it.

"_**-Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!**_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!"

Once he got off the table, he put on an overlarge overcoat and we all sat down at the table. And once everyone stopped staring at us, we continued the game.

"Okay, Bella truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Bella, always the shy one.

"Have you ever thought thoughts about more than kissing Edward?" He asked suggestively.

"Yes." She blushed deeply, hiding her face.

"Aww, it's okay Bella, ignore the bloodsucking jerk." I said, pretending to be angry at him.

"Anyway, Becca, truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"Dare." I said. She should know this! I ALWAYS pick dare.

"Okay, I dare you to pretend to be angry with the world, your life, whatever. And make that girl in Victoria's Secret so angry or scared of you that she kicks you out of the store." She said.

I stood up, and made my way into the store.

"I hate my life!" I yelled in the middle of the store. Several people stared at me.

"Miss.? Could you please be quiet?" My victim said.

"No! What's the point! Life sucks, then you die! That's the circle of life! There's no point to life!" I yelled.

The girl looked really pissed at me now. "Take your rant out of this sore please." She said angrily. "You're scaring off my costumers.

"No!" I yelled.

"Security!" The girl called.

"Aw crap." I said when I saw two huge men walk in the store. I pretended to shop.

"Please get that girl out of my store!" She stormed.

"Why? She's just shopping." One man said.

"No she's not! She was screaming and yelling!" The girl argued.

"Excuse me shoppers, was this girl screaming and yelling?" The man asked.

"Nope." Emmett said from the back of the store.

:"Yeah, she was pretty quiet." Rosalie said popping up beside him.

"My sister's a quiet person, she doesn't talk much." Bella said from next to Rosalie.

"Carry on shopping." The men said. "We will be speaking to your boss about this. You'll be lucky not to be fired."

The girl paled and glared at us. "Hey mom, here's your lunch!" Lauren from our school said, walking in the room. "Oh hey Becca, Emmett, and Rosalie!" She called to us. "Back from Africa?"

"Yeah, they came to visit." Bella said.

"No one asked you Swan." She sneered.

"Do you know these people? And they know each other?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, that's Chief Swan's daughters, and that one." She pointed at Bella. "Is dating Doctor Cullen's adoptive son Edward. The rest of them are, like, Edward's adoptive brother and sister."

"I will be calling the police!" She called as we left the store.

We all laughed at the thought of Charlie coming to arrest us.

"Okay. Rosalie, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" She said.

"I dare you to draw a realistic knife wound on your head, have Emmett carry you in a body bag into a store that sells knifes, guns, and other stuff like that, and ask the cashier if they have anything that would make less of a mess to kill someone with. If they threaten you or don't answer, or call Charlie or something, leave." I said.

"Okay, let's do this!" Emmett said happily.

"Okay Rosalie, go draw a knife wound." I said, standing up and following her and Bella into the girls restroom.

After she made it really realistic, we called Emmett in, and we locked the door. He had somehow already gotten hold of a body bag, and Rosalie got in it. Then he carried her out to the car, and we drove to some gun store.

I walked in the store after him, and waited by a rack, pretending to look for something to buy.

"Hello." Emmett said, walking up to the man. "Do you sell anything that would make less of a mess when stabbing someone?" He asked, sliding the bag down so Rosalie's head was showing.

"Oh my god!" The man said. I left the store with Bella quickly. A couple minutes later, Emmett ran out of the store with Rosalie in his arms, and we drove off quickly.

"Wow. That was fun!" Emmett said happily.

"Emmett, truth or dare!" Rosalie said.

"Dare!" He said, clapping his hands.

"Okay, I dare you to call the suicide hotline and tell them that you want to kill yourself because you stabbed your wife." Rosalie said.

"Okay!" He pulled out his cell phone and was driving with one hand.

"I'm going to kill myself! I stabbed my wife and now she's dead!" He wailed into the phone.

"What! No sir, calm down. Do not kill yourself! Okay deep breaths. I can hear that you are in a car. Park your car somewhere safe." The man said trying to be calm.

"Emmett! What are you doing! No! Don't drive towards that cliff!" I screamed.

"Sir, who is that!" The man on the phone asked.

"That? Oh that's my brother's girlfriend's twin sister. Bella and Becca are both in the backseat." He said calmly.

"Sir do not drive off the cliff!" The man said.

"So do not not not not not not not not drive off the cliff?" He asked.

"Err- yes?" The man said.

"Okay! I'm going to drive off the cliff! Bye!" He said hanging up the phone.

"Let's stop before the police come and arrest us." I said laughing.

"Okay, let's go home!" Emmett said. Half an hour later, we noticed that Charlie's police car was following us with his sirens on.

"Rosalie! Your head!" I said as Charlie walked up to the car.

It was too late for her to wipe it off. Charlie already noticed, so she played dead.

"Emmett Cullen, you are under arrest for murder and dressing indecent in public. Wait, Bella! Becca!" He cried suddenly.

"Hi daddy!" We said waving.

"All of you into the police car. Oh god Rosalie's dead." He almost threw up.

"No I'm not!" She said, snapping her eyes open.

Charlie almost passed out.

"Cut the crap and get into the damn police car! Bella, you're grounded." He yelled, forcing us into his squad car.

This was not good.

**Hello! I am SO sorry that I took so long to update! I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to have something where Bella, Becca, and Rosalie sort of bond. I just added Emmett for fun! XD Please Review! Thank you! –BellaCullen2312**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to say thanks to all my reviewers! You are the only reason I update! (Albeit slowly…) Thanks a lot! **

**1.) ****jinx589/GIGGLES: I'm glad you thought it was funny! After I posted it, I reread it and thought it sounded so stupid! I'm glad someone thinks that it was funny!**

**2.) Twilighterfanfic96: Yes, you are still my BIGGEST and #1 fan! Thanks! Also, I'm glad you feel better! **

**3.) WashuRei: Thanks for the idea! I'll use that! **

**THANK YOU WASHUREI, YOU CAME UP WITH THE IDEA IN THIS CHAPTER FOR CONTINUING TRUTH OR DARE! (It's in caps to draw attention to it!)**

**ALSO, THANKS TO TWILIGHTERFANFIC96 FOR MAKING OUTFITS FOR MY STORIES! I REALLY APPERICATE IT! (Once again, to draw attention XD)**

_**Becca's P.O.V.**_

We were so screwed. This was an all time low. I just got arrested by my own dad. My life is so happy.

"Want to keep playing?" Emmett asked Bella and I in a low whisper that Charlie couldn't hear. We just shrugged, and Emmett asked Rosalie Truth or Dare.

"Er, Dare?" She said it as a question, not sure what dare we could do in the back of a cop car.

"I dare you to find a way to send Charlie to Spain on an all-expense paid trip." Emmett grinned.

"Sure." She shrugged, and leaned forward to talk to Charlie. "Hey, Chief Swan?" She asked.

"Yeah?" His voice softened at her sad face she was giving him.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to ground Emmett and I, and we can't go on our nonrefundable trip to Spain. Would you and a friend like to go? It's all expense paid trip, and we don't want the tickets to go to waste." She lied convincingly.

"If you want, I could ask my friend Billy to go. That would be nice." He said.

"The tickets are at home, and they are set for today. Is that too short notice for the two of you to pack?" Emmett asked, playing alone.

"No, we could manage it. Could Bella stay with you guys?" He asked.

"Yeah, Alice has been wanting to give her a makeover, and I need to bond with my twin a little." I cut in before Emmett could make a remark that would change Charlie's mind.

"Okay then, I'll call Billy tonight. You know what, Emmett were you actually fully naked?" He asked.

"No. There was a Speedo and a bikini top!" He said with a big goofy grin on his face.

Charlie shook his head for a moment, before concentrating on the road again. "And Rosalie's not dead. You know what. Since you are all going to be grounded, I will not take you to jail. Want me to drop you off at your house?" He asked.

"That'd be great. I'd better clean up the house before Esme gets home. They all went hiking." Rosalie said.

After we were dropped off at the end of the long driveway, we walked inside, and sat down on the ground in the living room.

"Bella? Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He answered.

"Hmm, what's your favorite color?" She asked, for lack of a better question.

"Um, brown." She said, looking at her shirt. "It varies. Anyway, Emmett, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." We all stared at him in shock, but he shrugged at us and smiled.

"Er, where is the weirdest place you've made out with Rosalie at?" Bella asked.

"Well, it's a tie between while skydiving into the Atlantic, and riding on a sharks back underwater." Bella and I stared at him, and Rosalie laughed at our expressions.

"We have tried many weird things in our life." She simply said. I would really have to agree.

"Becca, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare!" I said. "I'm not afraid of dares, I won't be a wimp and pick truth!" I said.

" I dare you and Bella to switch places for an hour after Edward gets home. If they try to kiss you. Don't let them. If they are about to kiss you anyway and you can't stop them, tell them the truth." Emmett said as we glared at him.

"Fine." We answered together, crossing our arms. We decided to stop our game before we got arrested again, and while watching a movie, Rosalie set up plane tickets for Charlie and sent them to him.

An hour later, everyone got home again, and Bella took my phone to text Jake that she was coming over. We switched phones, and Bella said goodbye, and left for La Push. Alice couldn't see our plan because Jacob was involved, and he was a werewolf. Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs to do something that would hide their thoughts from Edward's ability. Though that something is not really decent for me to say aloud, and I would rather not think about it either.

"Bella!" Edward tried to kiss me, but I put my hands over my face.

He looked confused, and I said that I didn't want to kiss him right now.

"You aren't leaving until you explain why." He said.

"Okay. I'm not leaving." I answered.

About three hours of just sitting there, I got a text from Bella that said Jacob was holding her hostage until she explained why she wouldn't let him kiss her. Unfortunatly Edward took the phone and read the message.

"Bella? What did you guys do today?" Edward asked.

"Truth or dare." I said.

"Did they dare you not to kiss us then not to explain?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

"Kiss me." He said.

"No." I answered.

"Too bad." He said leaning in.

I panicked, "Imnotbellaimreallybeccaandemmettdaredustoswitchplacesandtellwhowereallyareifyoutriedtoforceustokissyou! Imsorrydontkillmefornottellingyouthoughyoucankillemmett." I said in a rush.

"I'm not Bella! I'm really Becca! Emmett dared us to switch places and tell who we really are if you try to force us to kiss you. Go kill Emmett not me." I said again, slower this time.

His face registered shock. "Text or call Bella and please get here away from that dangerous werewolf."

"I, for your information, have kissed and hung out with said werewolf and I'm fine!" I said exasperated.

"But…" He was thinking for a second, before he looked alarmed. "What if when Jacob finds out that you tricked him? Won't he be angry?" Edward asked.

"Actually no- maybe. But not angry enough to kill Bella. He might tear an arm off or something but not kill her." I laughed at his grimace. "Get a sense of humor."

"BURN!" Emmett yelled from down the hall.

"Get Bella here now." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." I sighed, sending Bella a message that said to give it up and that Edward found out.

An hour later, Bella and Jacob drove up. The latter looking pissed.

"Hi Jake!" I smiled innocently.

He didn't answer, but he sat there in stony silence.

"Fine, be grumpy. But not with me, Emmett made the dare." I said. He didn't say a word, but he crossed his arms tightly. I sighed and shook my head. "I'd hoped I wouldn't have to resort to this, but, I will." I said. He raised his eyebrows but otherwise remained still.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His lips twitched like they wanted to smile, and I knew my plan was working. I kissed him again, and this time a smile broke through.

"Mwahaha! Becca strikes again." I laughed at his expression, and he pulled me to him for another kiss. This one was longer, but still too short for my liking.

"Stupid hyperactive, ninja, imprint person." He mumbled.

"I try." I laughed. Someone, probably Emmett, cleared their throat as Jacob and I kissed again.

"Anyway, I have to get home, but hey, could you possibly come down to La Push around eight or nine tomorrow night?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that would be fine." I smiled.

"Okay, meet me on the beach okay?"

"Sure sure." I laughed at this, I had picked it up from Jacob.

"See ya Becca! I love you!" Jacob said, kissing me before Bella drove him home. She returned about fifteen minutes later, and we both went to sleep almost immediately. As Bella and Edward walked to Edward's room, where Bella was going to sleep, I called out, "Be safe Bella!"

"Shut up!" Bella and Edward said in unison.

I laughed before lying down in my bed, and quickly falling to sleep. I was woken at around eight-thirty in the morning by Alice, big surprise, and after breakfast, I was forced into a chair to get my hair and make-up done for my date in eleven hours.

After the make-up and everything was done, Alice handed me a long white dress with black straps and a black rose in the middle. Also, there was black flower cut-out flats, and a necklace.

**[A.N. Once again, Twilighterfanfic96 has created an amazing outfit! Here's the link! **

**http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=10206465**

**I hope you guys like it! Tell me in your review, and I'll pass it on to Twilighterfanfic96!] **

"Alice, you are amazing!" I said, hugging her.

"You'll smudge your eyeliner!" She chastised me.

"Yes _mother._" I said, pretending to salute her.

"Shut-up, now you can take Rosalie's BMW, or my Porsche. Pick one." She said.

"BMW." I said, taking the keys Alice held out.

"Alice, you did my make up for ten and a half hours." I said, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, so what's your point? You had bathroom and food breaks didn't you?" She asked.

"Bathroom, yes, food no." I said, shaking my head at her.

"Fine then, but I assure you that most likely Jacob will have food waiting for you." Alice said, laughing at my expression.

"If only you were human Alice, then maybe you would be normal." I said as my stomach gave a loud grumble.

"Go or you'll be late Becca, and be home before midnight!" Alice said.

"Fine, bye Alice, and you'd better hope that there's food there, because I'm starving." I said grumpily, walking out to the red vehicle sitting in the Cullen's extremely large garage.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up to Jacob's house and got out. From there I walked down to the beach. I was astounded at what was waiting for me there. Jacob was lying on the beach, waiting for me, on a picnic blanket. There was a big basket full of food lying next to him thankfully, which meant that I wouldn't kill Alice for torturing me all day.

"Hey Jacob." I said, taking a seat next to him.

"Becca!" He smiled at me, and my heart fluttered.

"Hey. This is so beautiful Jacob." I said looking at the stars and the ocean.

"I love the beach at night. I used to walk down here whenever I got frustrated or angry. It always calmed me down." He said.

I was at loss for words, and was trying to think of something to say when I was interrupted by Jacob's lips on mine. "What was that for?" I asked in mock annoyance.

"I wanted to. You looked speechless, so I interrupted the silence." He said.

I laughed a little at this, and we sat down on the blanket. After we ate, we just lay down watching the stars and listening to the quiet sound of the waves crashing on the beach. "Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. This is really beautiful, no one's ever done anything like this for me before." I said.

"Well, beautiful girls deserve beautiful things." He said.

"Aww, you're so cheesy, but that was sweet anyway." I laughed. I glanced at my phone. "It's midnight. I promised Alice I'd be home." I said, cursing the pixie menace.

"Alright, let's clear up. I have to get this stuff home." Jacob said, scooping up the blanket and the basket in one arm, and taking my hand with his free hand. "By the way, you look beautiful Becca."

I blushed. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I said, shooting a glance at his old jeans and t-shirt.

"I don't think I could have imprinted on anyone better, I think I got lucky." He said smiling.

"No, I'm the lucky one Jacob, really. You're the one who imprinted, but I got imprinted on." I said.

"It's the same both ways pretty much." He said.

"So?" I asked. We glared at each other for a few second before bursting out in laughter. "You know, to anyone else, this wouldn't really seem funny." I said.

"Yeah, so what?" Jacob asked as we walked up to his house.

"Wow, who's car is this?" Jacob asked.

"Rosalie." I answered offhandedly. What is it with boys and cars? "Anyway, I have to get back, or Alice will murder me."

"Hey, don't even joke about that." He said, his face turning grave.

"Lighten up, no one's going to murder me. Unless they really do murder me… But that's not the point." I joked. He wasn't amused.

"Listen, right now, you are the only thing holding me to the earth. You are the most important thing in my life now. Don't joke about that. You are my life now Becca." Jacob said, leaning in to kiss me. We said goodbye, and with one last kiss, I drove off towards the Cullen's house.

"Best date ever!" I sighed, flopping onto the couch once I got inside.

"How so?" Bella asked.

"Well, we had a moonlight picnic on the beach! It was beautiful!" I said.

"Details, now." Alice said, sitting down by my feet. We spent the next hour or so talking about my date and how perfect it was. That night when I went to sleep, I drempt of Jacob Black.

**I am so sorry! I've taken so long to update havn't I? Anyway, I'm trying my best! Review on how you like Twilighterfanfic96's outfit! Thanks! R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to;**

**1.) Twilighterfanfic96- Thank you! I'm glad you liked my last chapter! You are an awesome O.F.O.M.! (And my only reviewer!)**

**THANKS TO TWILIGHTERFANFIC96 FOR MAKING OUTFITS FOR MY STORIES! I REALLY APPERICATE IT! YOU ARE MY OFFICAL FASHIONABLE OUTFIT MAKER! O.F.O.M!**

_**Becca's P.O.V.**_

The next morning, Alice was gone hunting, so I actually got to sleep in. I walked downstairs to see Bella looking extremely stressed out with Edward trying to calm her down.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Victoria coming! She's creating an army! I'm just glad Charlie's going to be out of town..." She trailed off.

"Wait, that psychopathic red-head who's intent on her goal to kill you?" I asked. I was such a nice sister.

"There's nothing to worry about!" Edward said.

"Yeah, nothing at all except a vampire army is being created to kill my sister. You're right, nothing big. Hey what's for breakfast?" I asked as my stomach growled noisily.

"You always think about food!" Bella said, glaring at me.

"What's your point?" I asked, eating a granola bar I found in the kitchen.

"Why do you guys have a fully stocked kitchen?" I asked.

"You and Bella." Edward said, pulling Bella into his lap on the couch so she couldn't pace anymore.

"We can't eat that much stuff Edward. You have enough to feed all the boys in the wolf pack. Oh hey, speaking of them, do they know?" I asked.

"No. but if you could call and inform them that would be nice." Carlisle said, running at vampire speed down the stairs.

"Okay. I'll call him then." I said, pulling out my phone.

"Hello?" Jacob's sleepy voice came over the phone.

"Hello sleepy-head." I said.

"Hey what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, I'm eating a granola bar, Bella's sitting in Edward's lap, everyone in the room is staring at me like I'm crazy, and a vampire army is on their way to kill Bella." I said.

"What!" He said alarmed.

"Yeah… anyway, could Edward or Carlisle talk to Sam and explain things please?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you back in a few minutes." Jacob said.

"Kay, bye." I said hanging up. "He's going to call me back."

"Yeah, we heard." Carlisle said, sitting next to Edward.

After Jacob called back, I handed the phone to Carlisle and Jacob handed it to Sam. Once everything was explained, they planned on meeting up in a clearing in the woods to show them how to fight newborns.

That night, Bella was on Edward's back, being carried, and Alice carried me on hers.

"This is awesome!" I yelled as she ran the wind whipping at my face. I was enjoying the ride until suddenly I got a face full of leaves. After that, I stayed down, the tiniest bit frightened now.

As soon as she stopped, I quickly jumped off the crazy pixie. I saw a certain russet colored wolf laughing at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him. Yeah, real mature Becca.

Once they started showing how to fight the newborns, I had Jasper agree to fight me, vampire speed. I heard Jake growl at me, so I glared at him before starting the fight. Jasper started circling me at vampire speed, so I kept my eyes closed, listening for him. I somehow sensed him coming in from my left, and my eyes flashed open and I quickly ducked down and spinning around to trip him. He didn't expect it, and it caught him slightly off balance, but he didn't fall. I heard Emmett yell something loudly and excitedly from somewhere to my right, but I didn't turn to look.

Jasper came, vampire speed, rushing at me from behind me. I didn't have time to react, but somehow he bounced away from me like there was a shield around me.

"What the hell?" I asked confused.

Jasper felt the air around me, but the shield was gone.

"What was that Becca?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but I remember thinking that I had no time to react and the shield went up." I said.

'This is really weird." Alice said, standing with Jasper.

"I'm just going to… sit now." I said, making my way over to Jacob. He sat down and I leaned against him. Carlisle talked rapidly to all the vampires in the clearing, too fast and soft for Bella and me to hear. Once they were done, Carlisle requested that I fight Emmett next. I agreed and I started my fight.

"I'm going to go easy on you alright?" Emmett asked.

"No need. The newborns won't if they attack me or something." I said shrugging. I heard Jacob growl again, but I ignored him.

"Fine." He said his face turning into a grin while we started the fight.

He moved to the right, but I didn't watch him. I could somehow feel where he was. I sensed him behind me as he ran at me. Before I could react, he grabbed my arm, lightly I might add, so as not to hurt me. But before he could pick me up, he pulled back his hand, holding it in pain.

"Oww! Crap! What the hell!" He growled in pain.

"What?" I asked as Carlisle examined his hand. "Is he okay? What did I do?" I asked.

"You somehow burnt me!" Emmett said.

"Your hand is fine Emmett, no damage done. But, Becca, I think that you're a witch. Somehow you have strange powers." He said.

"Like in Harry Potter?" I asked.

"No, not quite. Harry Potter is not real, and you don't have to say spells or use a wand and there are no schools." Carlisle said. "I've only ever met one before. Witches have powers that can destroy vampires, so the Volturi wiped them out. We had thought that they had driven them to extinction. Apparently not. But they are like the werewolf's, their main purpose is to destroy vampires, but also, Witches destroy anything that endangers the human race. From dangerous animals, to serial killers." He said.

"Er, I'm not going to kill you guys." I said. "I come in peace."

"Not funny, anyway, why don't you rest and just watch, you look exhausted." Carlisle said.

I agreed, and sat on the ground and leaned on Jake again. Bella looked really uncomfortable leaning against that tree too, so I called her over and we were both using Jake as a pillow.

"Jake? You're a good pillow except for the fact that you keep breathing." I joked. "Pillows don't usually move…"

He laughed, his frame shaking us, then turned and licked me in the face.

"Ew! I won't kiss you in wolf form Jake! So don't kiss me, that's gross Jacob!" I said wiping it off and laughing along with him. I rested back down watching Edward and Alice fight. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

I woke up in my bed at the Cullen's house, and assumed that Alice to someone had carried me without waking me up. I slowly got up, took a shower, and got dressed, before heading downstairs.

"Hey." I said to Bella who was watching Romeo and Juliet with Edward. "Watch her cry in about half an hour, she always does. Like me." I said, pointing at the screen.

"Thanks for the heads up." Edward said, flashing me a smile.

"Welcome." I said, ignoring Bella's death glares.

"Shh, I can't hear Becca." She said, returning her attention to the movie.

"It's too early." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Early? It's like one in the afternoon!" Edward said.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. It's not like you are omniscient or something Edward. How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I pay attention to the fact that there's a clock behind you." He said.

"Know-it-all." I muttered, walking into the kitchen to greet Esme and Alice.

"Good, you're up! Follow me." Alice said, leading me to her bedroom.

"What do you want?" I asked as she dragged me through the doorway.

"I want to see if you can control your powers!" She said excitedly.

"Jasper?" I asked. He looked up from his spot on the bed where he was reading a Civil War book. "How do you put up with this level of excitement every day?" I asked. He just shrugged and went back to his book.

God today's going to be torture!

**I'm really sorry that this is so short!!! I'll update again soon! Thanks! REVIEW! This story has a lot of views to have the small amount of reviews that I have. Review and I'll update faster! Even review anonymously if you want! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! And to my new beta Twilighterfanfic96! Also my Official Fashionable Outfit Maker; Twilighterfanfic96! You truly are one of the most awesome people I have met on fan fiction! **

**My Reviewers ~**

**1.) Twilighterfanfic96 ~ **_**No, but for this one, yes! I'll email you the details before I post the chapter! **___

**2.) WashuRi ~ **_**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!**_

**3.) bellaedwardfan78 ~ **_**Thank you so much for the review! Here's your update!**_

**4.) I-IZ-CULLEN-CRAZY ~ **_**I just wanted to add a unique twist to the story! By the way, I love your name! I'm Cullen crazy too! XD And of course she will fight! No one could stop her from doing so! Thanks for your review!**_

**And onto the chapter! **

_**Becca's P.O.V.**_

Right now I'm going through torture inflicted by Alice. Why I need to be dressed up to practice and experiment with my newly found powers, I'll never know. She was putting on tons of make-up, creams, and junk I didn't know the purpose of; she forced me into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a green camisole. For my feet, I was allowed to wear converse, much to Alice's dislike.

"Come on slowpoke! Jacob is awaiting downstairs!" Alice sang, trying to get me to get out of the room faster.

Suddenly I wanted to get downstairs as fast as possible. I ran down the hall, then skid down the banister on the stairs. Alice still beat me, but I must say I got downstairs pretty fast for being a partial-human…. Witch…. Person…thing…. I don't really know what I am.

"Okay, concentrate. Try to clear your mind." Alice said while I sat on the couch next to Jacob.

"Right, concentration and clearing my mind, but exactly what am I trying to do?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"See if you can lift up something. Like me!" Alice said happily.

"Okay." I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, trying to focus on the image in my mind of Alice lifting up in the air. My mind then made her spin in circles rapidly and bounce her up and down like a rag doll.

"Alice, Alice! Becca stop whatever the heck you're doing!" I heard Jasper say.

My eyes flew open and Alice dropped from the air where she had been spinning.

"That was fun! But why were you making me spin?" Alice asked calmly.

"I got carried away. I didn't really know that I was doing anything." I admitted blushing.

"Hey! Edward! Get Bella down here." I said in my normal tone of voice. A second later Bella was downstairs getting out of Edward's arms.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Watch this!" I said closing my eyes. I could picture Bella rising in the air with Edward. I made sure to focus though so I couldn't send them spinning out of control.

"Whoa…. Err- Becca please let us down." Bella said. I had the image in my mind gently guide them down before opening my eyes.

"Jacob please don't overreact, but you guys, I want to help fight the vampires who are trying to kill Bella and me." I said slowly, gaining inspiration.

"No." Jacob said sternly.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"Okay then, I'll go with what you just said. Yes it is!" I said, almost laughing at Jacob's dumbfounded expression.

"I will not let you risk your life." He said angrily.

"I will not let you risk yours." I answered coolly. "Unless, I get to risk mine too, I want to help." I said.

"No! No! No! Not at all! I will not allow you to." Jacob said his voice deadly.

"Fine, I won't." I said, glaring at him. I was such a good actress. Like I wasn't going to find the fight and help out, I mean Plu-ease. But Jacob seemed relieved, so he had bought the lie. I fought the urge to smile widely at him.

"Let's see if you can transport places!" Carlisle said, walking into the room with a paper in hand. "I've been doing some research. Grab on to someone, preferably Edward or Alice plus Jacob, then think of a location. See if that works."

"All right, Edward and Bella?" I asked, holding out my free hand that Jacob wasn't holding on to. Edward took my left hand then, while Bella held on to his other hand. "Pick a location."

"Chicago, Illinois. I was born there." Edward answered.

"All right." I said, thinking hard about Chicago, Illinois.

"Becca, open your eyes." Jacob said, tugging lightly on my hand.

My eyes opened. We were standing next to the sign leading into Chicago on the side of the road.

"Jacob, I have a feeling we're not in Forks anymore." I said, stealing part of the line from the Wizard of Oz.

"Don't you mean Todo and Kansas ?" Bella asked.

"No. Jacob is close enough to a dog being a wolf, so he will be the person I was referring to in that last sentence. Plus we don't live in Kansas, we live in Forks." I answered.

"Let's get back." Edward said, grabbing mine and Bella's hand. I thought about Forks, Washington, and the Cullen residence and opened my eyes. Sure enough we were in front of the house.

"That takes a lot of energy." I said before all went black.

**Hey I'm really sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to update once more before **

**I leave for Yellowstone National Park on the 12. I'll be back though on the 19****th****. I'm going to try and update fast though before we have to leave! I'm also going to Mt. Rushmore! It's going to be so much fun! Anyway, please review and get me to update before I leave! You lurkers who just read and don't review! Stop being Lurkers and review! Now! That means YOU! (P.S. The fight will probably be in the next couple of chapters!)**

**~BellaCullen2312**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I just have a quick question! Judging from my fanfics, how old would you guess that I am? Please review and guess! I'm also putting this question up as a poll and removing my age from my profile for the time being! Please guess! Thanks! By the way, I want at least 3 guesses before I update a REAL chapter! Press the big white button! **_

_**~BellaCullen2312**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all of my guessers and reviewers of the last real chapter! I'm thirteen years old! And to my beta and OFOM, Twilighterfanfic96! (Sorry I didn't send this chapter to you! I wasn't able to post last night and I haven't updated in a while, I was trying to update as fast as possible!)**

_**Guessers**_

**1.) Leah Wolf ~ You guess made me laugh! XD 101? I must be a vampire! (Which I wouldn't object to!) Thanks for the guess! Also, I'm, actually 13 and I won't! **

**2.) Twit-Tard ~ Yes, I am 13, and I know it's not book worthy, writing on fanfiction is purely for my amusement. I'm actually surprised that I have so many reviews, story alerts, and favorites!**

**3.) I-IZ-CULLEN-CRAZY ~ Yup! You got it right! Congrats! XD**

**4.) bellaedwardfan78 ~ I was bored and didn't have enough time to post a whole chapter because I was on vacation to Mt. Rushmore, Badlands, Yellowstone, and plus driving halfway across the U.S.A. without internet for very long. It was really tiring and busy. Anyway, I am 13, you got it right!**

**5.) Twilight Rose ~ I'm 1`3, you got it right! And thanks!**

**6.) kiki ~ Lol, no, not quite! I'm only 13. Thanks! That really boosted my spirits when I read that!**

**7.) WL Chastain ~ Yeah, I'm 13. You got it right. And that's true! I would need a counselor! XD **

_**Reviewers**_

**1.) Twit-Tard ~ I'll update right after I finish this chapter! Plus, I'll put more dialogue. (I know it's talking XD). I'll try harder to make my writing better! Thanks!**

**2.) I-IZ-CULLEN-CRAZY ~ Thanks! Woo! I have someone addicted to my story! Sorry for the wait on this update! **

**3.) Emmett&jakesgal ~ I'm so sorry for making you wait. I don't know if you'll ever see this again, but thanks!**

**4.) jojokapree ~ Thanks!**

**5.) WL Chastain ~ Yeah it is! XD But I'm sure if it were Alice it would be ten times more spastic! XD Sorry for making you exhausted! Maybe you should read this right before bed or something! XD I'm going to try and make this chapter 20 word pages long. (Note the word try.) **

**6.) bellaedwardfan78 ~ This fight will be this chapter, so you don't have to wait too long!**

**Okay, I know I'm being really mean for not updating for like a week. I'm so sorry! I'm going to try and make up for it in this chapter! And here it is!**

_**Becca's P.O.V.**_

"What is it with you and Bella?" Was the first thing I saw when I woke up. I looked around to see Bella lying on the other couch, looking around as Edward held her. Jacob was leaning over me looking worried.

"No idea, but it sucks." I mumbled, standing up. "I'm hungry." My stomach rumbled loudly as if to prove that fact.

"Here, I had a vision that you'd say that so Esme and I made you guys some food." Alice said, balancing two trays on her hands. She sat one down in my lap, and the other in Bella's.

On the tray was Fettuccini Alfredo with a glass of milk on the side. It looked delicious. I stuck a fork in it, and twirled a noodle around my fork. I stuck it in my mouth. It tasted amazing! By far the best fettuccini I have ever tasted in my life. I ate more of it, and before I knew it, it was all gone. I then downed the glass of milk.

"I'll never understand it." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"How someone so small can eat so much in such a short time."

"I am not small." I argued playfully.

"I'm like two foot taller than you." Jacob said, smiling.

"So? What's your point? Not everyone can be freakishly tall." I said.

"Bella told that to me once too." Jacob smiled, kissing my nose.

"That proves that you are a freakishly tall person and we aren't the genetically challenged ones." I said, sticking out my tongue at him.

"I'm not genetically challenged either, I'm just a werewolf."

"Nice, well, when are we leaving for the fight anyway?" I asked.

"In about an hour I suppose. I'm going to carry you to the point where Bella will be and then you will transport her and Edward directly to the clearing where you will be staying during the fight. And you _will _stay in that clearing. You will not be fighting Becca." Jacob said fiercely.

"Okay, okay." I said in a patronizing tone.

Everyone but Edward had gone hunting, seeing as they would need their strength. Since Edward wasn't fighting though, he stayed back with Bella and me. Jacob would arrive with the pack later on. I was watching television when Alice came barging in the front door. She looked pissed.

"What's up?" I asked.

She ignored me. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN AND ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

Wow, I wonder what they did to make her so angry. Alice pulled a confused Bella into the garage, and when they came out Alice was happy as can be, and Bella, well… not very cheerful.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Erm... Edward proposed to me and I said yes." She mumbled. I was stunned.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella! I'm so happy for you!" I said happily, hugging her tightly before running over to Edward and hugging him too. My hyperactivity was at its high right now.

"Thanks." She mumbled awkwardly as I more or less bounced up and down. I'm sad to say that compared to Alice, I was really calm.

"Where's the ring?" I asked, looking at her hand and noticing that it was devoid of a ring.

"Bella has a problem with jewelry." Edward said, smiling happily and hugging Bella tightly.

An hour or so later, I had calmed down a bit, and I met up with Jacob on the edge of the forest we were about to hike through. Jacob cradled me in his arms and we started our trek. We talked about nothing of importance on the way through the undergrowth and trees. Finally I saw Bella emerging through the trees towards us. I hopped down from Jacob's arms.

"Hello! Let's get going!" I said happily, taking Bella's hand while Edward took her other hand. I then kissed Jacob goodbye. "I'll see you later." I smiled, before thinking of the clearing by the rock wall we would be staying at. A second later, we were there. I noticed that Edward had already put the tent up ahead of time, it looked pretty secure.

Once inside, the wind outside started howling and roaring, It was getting really cold out. I got in the sleeping bag with Bella, and we tried to warm up. I finally got the idea that maybe my powers could be like a space heater. I tried, and the sleeping bag warmed up so that it was more comfortable and we could bear the cold now. I fell asleep like that, Bella and I curled up together in the sleeping bag.

The next morning, I was rudely awoken by rolling out onto something cold, I quickly jumped back up onto the sleeping bag, accidentally stepping on Bella.

"Ouch." She said, rubbing her stomach which I had stepped on.

"Sorry." I said. "But you deserved it. You could have just woken me up normally instead of pushing me out onto the cold floor." I glared at her and Edward before sitting down on the ground and rubbing my hands together to warm them up.

The tent was shaking, not as violently as last night, but it was still pretty rough.

"Has the fight started?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm listening to it through Seth's mind." Edward replied.

"Oh." I said grumpily. I really wanted to fight. "I'm going to go fight."

"No, I'm not supposed to let you." Edward said. "But I know that you'll find a way to anyway if you're half as stubborn as Bella."

"Hey!" We said together. Edward cracked a smile at us. I knew that he wanted to fight too though, because his smile was only halfhearted.

"Oh and Edward, I know you want to cuddle with your beloved, so…there." I said, using my powers to make the tent heat up the room so it was almost unbearable. "Cool her down."

Edward looked grateful as he pulled Bella into his arms. "Thanks." They both said, smiling.

"Bye now!" I laughed before transporting to the clearing where the newborns were.

I looked around, masking my scent with my powers so the newborns couldn't smell it. Everyone was fighting, and I noticed that we were a little out numbered, but we had better fighters. I saw that Alice was fighting three at a time, so I sent a jet of flame at one of them. It burst into flames and crumpled to the ground. Jasper attacked the other two to prevent Alice from fighting, I noticed she looked annoyed at his protectiveness before running over to me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Fighting." I answered, shooting another flame at one of the newborns Jasper was fighting.

"Nice, but how did you get away?"

"Wasn't too hard, I can transport places." I smiled briefly, before roundhouse kicking another vampire in the face.

Alice ran off to help Jasper, and I looked around for Jacob. I spotted him almost instantly. He was fighting two newborns at once. I saw him bite one's head off and throw it away to the side before dismantling the rest of his body. I was too busy watching Jake to notice a newborn girl run up behind me, I jumped backwards over her and put up a shield. The girl shrieked when she couldn't get to me and I shot a flame at her, She instantly combusted from it. This power was awesome!

Jacob heard the shriek and looked over briefly, I could tell he was angry, I ran over to him, the shield still up, and shot flames at all the vampires he was fighting. I saw his eyes widen in amazement. I forced my shield to go around him and hugged him quickly before shooting another flame at a vampire running towards us.

"Hi. I know you're angry, but I had to come." I said hurriedly. He nudged my shoulder with his nose, and I saw that he was trying to tell me to leave.

"I am not leaving. Hold on." I said before letting my shield down and aiming a kick at a vampire's stomach. Unfortunately, he was ready for it and grabbed my ankle, a loud snap came from it. I shot the flames at him and he crumpled to the ground, the now farmilliar purple smoke rising from him.

I crumpled to the ground as well, though not on fire, of course. I put my shield up again, and lay down on the ground, my energy depleating rapidly. I noticed Jacob looking really worriedly at me. I tried to force my shield around him, but I couldn't.

"Jake! Watch out!" I yelled, alarmed.

Some newborn vampire Leah was fighting had broken free and run towards Jacob. Before he had time to react, the newborn had gotten her arms around him. I heard the sickening crunch of bones and saw Jacob about to drop to the ground. I was angry.

I felt the anger fill me up and take over, I saw red. Flames shot out of my hands towards the vampire, but they weren't like before. They were blue flames. They wrapped around the newborn. She screamed and writhed in pain, flailing her arms as the flames acted like constrictors around her, tightening around her. She fell to the ground, but I was ignoring her now. I crawled over to Jacob.

"Jacob? Jacob wake up please!" I said, once I got to him. He wasn't moving.

I saw a black wolf dart past us.

"Sam! Jacob's hurt!" I sobbed. Sam took one look at him and nodded his head. I looked around. There were maybe five newborns left. Four were still fighting, and one had stopped and given up. I saw Jasper get bitten once, before Alice ripped the vampire's head off and throw it aside. Emmett and Rosalie killed the other, while Quil and Embry killed the other two.

"Carlisle!" I cried. He rushed over.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Jacob- a newborn got to him and she wrapped her arms around him and-" I couldn't talk anymore, my sobs echoing around the now silent clearing. I saw Sam, Quil, and Embry walk out of the forest, human, and pick Jacob up. They carried him towards where the Reservation was. Carlisle would take care of him later, they had to clear up the mess we had made.

"Sam, get someone to take her back too." Carlisle added.

Sam nodded. "Jared, get Becca and carry her back."

Jared rushed over and picked me up, before running through the forest. It could have been hours, minutes, or days, I didn't know. I was almost sick with worry for Jacob. I was scared that I would never see him again, much less tell him that I'm sorry for distracting him.

Once we got back to the Reservation, my ankle was throbbing painfully. I noticed that Charlie and Billy were back. I heard Jacob's howling turn to cussing so that must mean he's in human form. At least he's alive. This calmed me a bit, but I wouldn't relax until I saw him up and walking.

I saw Billy and Charlie run out of the house and saw us. Charlie looked alarmed immediately. "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Motorcycle accident." I muttered, quickly fabricating a lie.

"Damn, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I broke my ankle and Jake broke half of his body."

We were sat down on the couch, and half an hour later Carlisle arrived.

:"Hey Carlisle." I smiled half-heartedly. He shook his head at me.

"You have a knack for getting hurt." He smiled lightly, before working on Jake. I watched in horror as he had to re-break the fractures to set them correctly. I cringed every time he broke one.

Once Jacob was all patched up, Carlisle worked on my ankle, which was probably easier for him to help, considering all he had to do was examine it and then put a cast on it. "I'm sorry." I said to Jacob.

"What are you sorry for?" Charlie asked.

"I distracted him from driving and that made us crash and get hurt." I said, glancing over at Jacob. He understood what I meant, and this made him get angry.

"It was my fault that I wasn't paying attention. I shouldn't have let you on the motorcycle in the first place." He argued, but his voice softened. "You got hurt too."

"So? I get hurt al the time, you got half your body crushed." I said, a tear falling.

"Aw don't cry please. Please don't." Jacob said, pulling me to his good side.

"It was very painful to watch you get hurt Jacob. I was afraid that I wouldn't see you again. I thought that you were dead." I sobbed.

"It's okay, shh, it's okay, I'm fine. Look, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Jacob said, kissing my head. We talked a bit more, until finally we both fell asleep, cuddling up on the couch.

**I did say try to get 20 pages… sorry… I only got six or seven… Anyway, update soon! I'll try to update tomorrow too! I start school on Monday, but I'm still going to try and update more often! Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Re-read this chapter! Last time it only posted half of it for some reason, so now there's a lot more on the end! Sorry for the mess-up! **

**Thanks to my reviewers! Okay, I lied… I'm a couple weeks late on updating, and I'm infamous for procrastinating things… sorry again! I'll try and make it up to you guys! My excuse this time is that I've been, and still am, sick for the last week or so. Sorry again!**

_**Reviewers**_

**1.) Sap96~ I hope you do remember to! Thank you so much for the review! (And you could always use bookmarks to remember and delete some story subscriptions that you could do without if you have too many!)**

**2.)****azureness~ Thank you so much for the review! It was actually Twilighterfanfic96's idea for the opposites thing. **

**3.) I-IZ-CULLEN-CRAZY~ Once again, thank-you for your wonderful reviews! I will try and explain Becca's powers in the next couple of chapters! And the power is a part of her original powers, so it's technically not new… anyway, I hope you review again!**

**4.) bellandeannedwardfan78 ~ It was very sad to write about Jacob getting hurt, as well as Becca, but I wanted to add in Bella and Edward's engagement to try and even out the sadness. XD Also, I didn't update a couple weeks ago like I said I would. Life caught up with me, I got sick, ect. I'm sorry! I'll update today though! (9/12)**

**5.) Twilight Rose~ It's is a bit sad, that you for the review and I will!**

**6.) WL Chastain ~ It's really only her hands, so her clothing wouldn't burn unless she touched her clothes. Also, what's wrong with being 13??? Age is but a number. (Favorite quote XD) Thanks for the review, I appreciate every one! **

**7.) gbriehu ~ Thanks! I love her vampire-butt-kicking powers as well. XD **

**Thanks to each one of you who reviewed! Over **_**50**_**reviews! You guys are amazing! Here's your chapter! **

_**Becca's P.O.V.**_

I was walking through the clearing that the fight had been in. But it was different. Everywhere I looked I saw dead bodies and burning plumes of purple smoke. It was very weird as some of the bodies were faceless. I turned around, almost compelled to do so by some unknown force.

I saw a mound of corpses behind me. I shuddered and tried to turn away, but I couldn't. I focused on the mound, and screamed at what I saw. I saw Bella, her face twisted and bloody, her mouth sagging and a look of horror on her face. I saw Billy, Jacob's father, withered and sucked dry of all blood. I saw Sam, Embry, Jared, Seth, Leah, and Quil. But where was Jacob? I spun around and looked frantically.

I tried to call his name, but found myself unable to make a sound, much less form any coherent words. As I was looking, I noticed a farmilliar face in one of the fires. Alice was lying there, gripping onto Jasper, both of their faces in a grotesque mask of horror and fear. I suddered again, and noticed all the rest of the Cullen's and Hales burning in piles around me.

I had to find Jacob, he couldn't be dead. The force was guiding me along now, pulling me towards the far end of the clearing. I saw another mound of bodies, all faceless but one. I saw Jacob lying there. Blood dried and cracked around his face and neck. I couldn't make a sound, though my lips were parted in a silent scream. I collapsed to the ground the silent scream that didn't come out

"Rebecca, little Rebecca. You fool, all the ones you love are dead." Victoria smirked at me stepping from behind a tree.

I still couldn't talk, and, as I tried my hardest to blast her with flames, my powers wouldn't work either. Victoria was by my side in an instant, her hands at me neck. She leaned in, and sunk her teeth into my flesh.

I sat straight up from my spot on the bed, sobbing hysterically.

"Becca! Becca! What's wrong? Becca!" Jacob said, pulling me into his lap as best he could with his injury. They must be really serious as they hadn't healed yet.

"I- I had a dream. Every- everyone was- dead!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Shh, no one's dead from our side. Only the bad vampires. No one died but Victoria and her army." He whispered soothingly into my hair.

"In the dream, you were dead and Ilet couldn't stand it Jacob! I can't lose you! Never!" I screamed, still hysterical, clutching on to his good arm.

"I'm not leaving you, ever. Becca I love you, were both alive, Bella's safe, and she's going to visit today! You can't let her see you like this. Dr. Fang said that Bella blames herself for what happened. Please, please just calm down. I'm here, always and forever okay, always and forever." He said, kissing my tears away and hugging me close to him.

Sam helped Jacob and I upstairs to Jacob's bedroom, so that Jacob could be more comfortable and Billy could have his couch back. After we eased Jacob onto the bed, I curled up into his good side and we both fell asleep.

The next day, Charlie woke Jacob and I up, and visited for around half an hour. He once again expressed his anger and hatred towards motorcycles, before he finally said goodbye and left so as not to miss the game tonight.

An hour later, Bella stopped by, where I clutched onto her like she was my lifeline. I didn't even know how much anxiety I had before I felt the relief that came with seeing her. The nightmare yesterday was still etched into my brain, and would probably haunt me for days to come.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're okay! But what happened to your hand?" I asked, looking at her hand, which was in a brace.

"A rock fell off the cliff side and landed on my hand... It's a good thing I didn't distract Edward-" She stopped. She hadn't distracted the one she loved, but I had.

I cried lightly onto her shoulder, her supporting me up as my ankle was still broken, and Jacob explained my dream. Bella helped me ease back onto the bed next to Jacob, then Sat down by our feet.

She noted to us that we both looked so strangely fragile, Jacob with half his body covered in braces, face pale and drawn, and breakable, and me with my ankle wrapped in a cast, my face contorted in pain as she accidentally jostled my ankle.

"Bella, you realize it's not your fault that we got hurt right?" I finally asked, when I noticed that she looked guilty.

"If James hadn't come after me then Edward wouldn't have killed him, and Victoria wouldn't have been mad at me and wouldn't have made the army. Then you wouldn't have been hurt. Neither of you would have been." She sighed, tears welling behind her eyelids. She blinked them back.

"Abut he did. That wasn't your decision. It was a sadistic vampire's." I pointed out.

"If I hadn't gone after mom, then that wouldn't have happened." She said, changing her words, forced to agree with my reasoning.

"She's your mom, of course you went after her. Love makes you do extreme things. Listen Bella, it's not your fault." I growled fiercely at her.

"So… you're getting married?" Jacob interrupted, changing the subject, though he looked a little angry at the thought of a vampire marrying a human and the changing into a vampire that would inevitably follow.

"Yeah… if you guys… you know… want to come… than you can…" She said, scratching the back of her head.

"I am not going to be a bridesmaid, I'd rather be the photographer. Okay?" I asked, laughing as her smiled brightened considerably and she laughed at me. .

"I promised that Alice could be Maid Of Honor, but can you be the most awesome cameraperson ever to walk the earth to take pictures of the wedding?" She asked

"Suck up, and sure." I laughed, hugging her.

"And you Jacob? Are you going?" Bella asked hopefully.

"If Becca wears a dress that is red, I love the color red on her." He smiled giddily at the prospect of me wearing a dress more or less in public.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he leaned in to kiss me. I smiled against his lips, but pulled back and blushed when Bella cleared her throat in embarrassment, her cheeks flaming as well.

"So, tell me some details about it okay?" Jacob said, twisting his body slightly to be more comfortable. "I didn't ever peg you as the eager to marry as soon as possible type."

"It's not really my idea, it's Edward's. It means a lot to him, so I figure, why not?" She shrugged.

"It's not a big deal… in comparison…" Jacob's voice was calm and practical, but his breathing sped up in effort not to change into a wolf then and there. I placed my hand on the side of his face and kissed his cheek, he calmed down slightly at my touch.

"Yes… in comparison." Bella agreed, waiting for him to calm down before speaking.

"How long to you have left?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob!" I said, shocked at the hard tone his voice had taken.

"Depends on how long until Alice and Becca here can pull together a wedding." Bella said groaning. I could only imagine her distress over what the two of us would do.

"Before or after?" Jacob asked, closing his eyes.

"After."

He sighed, relief etching over his features.

"Are you scared?" I asked curiously, watching Bella.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Of what?"

"Lot's of things. I've never been much of a masochist, so I'm not looking forward to the pain." I snorted at this, accidentally moving Jacob's injured shoulder, making him hiss in pain. Bella, shot a look of worry at us before continuing on, "I also don't want Edward to see me in pain or to lose my family completely. At least I'll still have you after this Becca."

"Bella, it's getting late, you should get home. It's getting late." I said, extremely tired, even though I slept most of the day.

"Yeah, love you guys." Bella kissed both our cheeks and hugged us both lightly before turning and leaving the room.

I curled myself into Jacob's side, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**So what's up everyone? Math homework every night and I hardly have any time to update, but I'm trying! Reviews please! Thanks! By the way, my chapter got messed up last time and it only posted like half of it! Sorry! ~BellaCullen2312**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not promising 20 chapters. I'm sorry… I don't have enough patience for that! XD plus my friend still has my Breaking Dawn book so Ican't follow that detail for detail, so I'm going to drag out what happened between Eclipse and Breaking Down that S. Meyer left out. Hope you like it!**

_**Reviewers**_

**1.) HarryPotterRocks09 ~** _Harry Potter does rock! XD and thanks, I always thought that Jacob was sweet in the books, when he's not being an arse…I mean... git... no... Jerk? Sorry, I've been reading too many fan fictions about Sirius Black, the words are being evil. XD Thanks for the review!_

**2.) kiki ~ **_And I missed updating it! Thanks for the review!_

**3.) I~IZ~CULLEN~CRAZY ~ **_Thanks! I'm glad to hear that you liked it and thought it was good! Thanks for the review! _

_**Thanks reviewers! Now here's your chapter!**_

_**Becca's P.O.V. **_

Today, Alice and I were doing wedding planning with Bella. We were in Alice's room in the Cullen household.

"Edward's hunting." Alice said, before Bella could ask.

"And Jacob's in bed right now. Plus, Jasper is hunting with Edward. You're not getting out of this." I said, glaring at her. She sighed and nodded sadly.

"Hold it, Alice, Becca; I have some limitations for the two of you." She said.

"I know, I know, I know. I only have until August thirteenth at the latest, you have veto power over the guest list, and if I go overboard on anything, you'll never speak to you again." She grumbled.

I had an idea. "Then let's sign a contract Bella! Here, I'll draw it up." I said, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. "We'll do without witnesses." I said.

"Okay… here." I said when I was finished.

The paper read;

_**Official Becca Contract **_

_Alice and Becca will be able to plan every detail of my wedding as long as the follow the guidelines set below. _

_I, Alice, promise that I will not go overboard on Bella's wedding, it will be held before August thirteenth, and Bella holds veto power on the guest list._

_X______________

_And I, Becca, promise that she will not go overboard, it will be held before August thirteenth, and Bella holds veto power over the guest list. _

_X______________

_I, Bella, Agree with these terms and will have no problem whatsoever with them. I can't complain about anything as long as it follows these terms and I will not whine, mope, or try to change any details but the guest list._

_X_____________ _

Bella read it through, and luckily, was so tired, she missed my loophole.

"Looks good… though I don't think this is how normal contracts are formatted." She laughed, signing it. After all three of us signed it, Alice laughed loudly, clapping her hands excitedly.

"What is it? Let me see that contract again." She said. I made a copy of the original with my magic, and she took the copy. "Come on! I was tired when I read this! Becca, you can't go overboard either." She frowned.

"So, you signed it. Now, let's get to work." Alice laughed, showing Bella her dress.

"When did you get me a dress anyway?" Bella asked, confused.

"She's a mystical magical omniscient vampire!" I said, feigning a serious tone. "Silly Bella, magic is for kids!" That would be my tired, ADHD, self talking there.

Bella left the room with Alice to see her dress. I didn't feel like getting up on my broken ankle to see her expression. Alice was going to snap a picture for me.

I heard a click in the other room and Alice's laugh. I smiled to myself, lying down on the carpet, content for now. Although I wish I were with Jacob… and I let my-self become immersed with thoughts about my soul mate.

"Can I see you guises dresses?" She asked, the two of them walking back into the room.

We looked at each other blankly. "Didn't you order your bridesmaids dresses at the same time? I wouldn't want my Maid of honor and my Bridesmaid to wear something off the _rack._" She pretended to grimace in horror. I laughed at her failure attempt.

"Wait! Who's maid of honor?" I asked, as Alice hugged Bella.

"Err – Alice is my Maid of Honor, and you are my Best Bridesmaid." She answered.

"Becca go play with Edward and Bella. Bella go play with Edward so Becca can play with you guys. I have so much work to do!" Alice said excitedly as I hoisted my self up with my crutches and hobbling out of the room.

"Get me either a blue, green, or red dress! Black if you want, but no other color!" I yelled as I left.

"Go play with Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and I are going to the meadow." Bella smiled.

"Be _safe_." I warned playfully, laughing when Bella's face flushed dark red.

"We'll try, but no promises." Emmett said as he walked past with Rosalie. I shook my head at him, trying to catch up to them.

"I'll race you!" I told Emmett. Rosalie looked amused.

"You think you can beat a vampire in a race?" He asked.

"Yes. But you have to run at human pace." I answered.

"Fine, let's go, Rosalie, babe, can you be judge?" He asked. She agreed, and we all went outside, me having trouble with the stairs and crutches. Once I was down the stairs, we went outside.

"Race to that tree, touch the tree, and race back to the house and whoever gets to Rosalie first wins." I said, repositioning my crutches.

"All right, I'll even give you a five second head start. No funny business either." He said as Rosalie said the race had begun. I had only made it four steps when my five seconds were up, Emmett ran as fast as a normal man would, and I grinned. It was time.

I transported to the tree, touched it, and transported back to Rosalie's side, poking her in the arm. Emmett was still standing there, looking dumbstruck. I was snickering until Bella and Edward got back.

"Will you accompany Bella and me to Charlie's house? We are going to break the news to him." Edward said when the reached me. I nodded and got in the backseat of Bella's truck.

We drove to Charlie's house, and I couldn't help but notice that Bella wasn't getting anywhere close to the maximum speed limit of her truck. Edward noticed this as well and chuckled.

"You know, we might accidentally run into Charlie on the road or meet him there right when you get home. You won't have any chance to get ready and brace yourself for the conversation." Edward said, causing Bella to accelerate a little. We arrived, and Bella fumbled with the key before accidentally dropping it.

"Move aside Bella, I'm actually looking forward to this." I laughed, picking up the key and easily unlocking the door.

"You two can sit on the love seat. Charlie will probably want to sit there, close to you guys if I sit here in the other chair. I've brought a camera to capture the moment on film too." I laughed.

"What!" Bella exclaimed.

"Alice put me up to it, and Emmett bribed me. I'm sorry Bella." I said, smiling sheepishly.

Charlie's cruiser pulled in the driveway then, and I flipped on the television to the ballgame. I knew he would probably want to watch it as soon as he got in.

Edward whispered something to Bella, who looked like she was about to confess to murdering someone. I started the camera and propped it up behind the pillow on the couch, which captured the whole living room. I only hoped you could hear what was being said.

"Hey, Charlie," Edward called as Charlie walked in. Bella looked panic stricken, and muttered something about waiting for him to put his gun up. I had used my powers to make sure the camera could hear what was being said, even if it was whispered from across the room.

"Hey, Kids. What's up?" Charlie asked, still in uniform, gun and all.

"We'd like to talk to you." Edward said. I flipped the television off. "We have some good news." I snorted with laughter; it made it sound like she was pregnant!

"Good news?" Charlie growled, looking at Bella.

"Have a seat, Dad." I said, attempting to ease the tension in the room.

"Don't get worked up, everything's okay." Bella said as Edward grimaced. I shot him a curious glance.

"Sure it is, Bella, sure it is. If everything is so great then why are you sweating bullets?" He accused. I hid a snigger in the pillows.

"I'm not sweating." She lied, wiping her hand across her forehead to remove the telltale perspiration.

"You're pregnant! You're pregnant aren't you?" Charlie accused, his face turning red. I saw his hand move towards his gun for a moment. I couldn't help but laugh then. Unfortunately it was a rather loud laugh, everyone in the room turned towards me.

"Daddy, Bella's not the one pregnant." I said, nonchalantly hiding his gun behind a pillow so he could shoot me before I let him know I was joking.

His face turned purplish now. He grabbed the phone and before I could stop him dialed Billy's number.

"BILLY BLACK! YOUR SON GOT MY DAUGHTER KNOCKED UP!" He yelled into the phone. I heard a confused reply on the other end of the phone.

"Dad… I was joking." I said, laughing.

"Oh… Billy I'll call you back." Charlie said, slamming down the receiver.

"Bella, will you continue on with your news?" I asked, still giggling. Edward was struggling not to laugh, and Bella was giggling silently to herself, shaking her head.

"Yeah…dad, um..." She glanced at Edward.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing." He said.

"Like anything's going to change her mind!" I said truthfully. "She's very determined."

"Just be quiet all ready!" Charlie said, getting annoyed. I closed my mouth; I hadn't meant to annoy him.

"We're getting married Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and – by some miracle, she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?" Edward asked.

Charlie's face, still a little red turned back to purple and to blue. I was a little alarmed at this point, and both Bella and I made to stand up. But Edward pulled Bella back, and I followed suit, sitting back down. Charlie's eyes were locked on the ring as he slowly calmed down. He looked deep in thought.

"Guess I'm not surprised," he grumbled. "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough," I saw Bella exhale in relief. "You sure about this?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward," Bella said instantly. What Bella had with Edward was what I had with Jacob, love stronger than anything.

"Getting married, though? What's the rush?" He glared suspiciously at Bella.

"They're going to college together in the fall. It's only natural that they'd want to be bonded before they left." I said, answering the question for them, as I saw Bella struggling for an answer. She shot me a grateful look.

"Knew this was coming." He muttered. Suddenly his face went blank. "Ha! Ha, ha, ha!" Charlie suddenly doubled over laughing. Edward looked like he was trying to hold back laughter himself. He looked quite constipated by doing that. "Okay fine. Get married! But… but _you_ have to tell your mom! I'm not saying one word to Renee!" He laughed.

I laughed then too, the laughter was uncontrollable. Bella had told me all about how her- our mom thought about marriage. Bella looked stricken. This made me laugh harder as I shut off the camera, grabbing my crutches.

"Hey, I'm going to try and go see Jacob. I can drive with my left foot okay?" I said. It took a bit of convincing, but finally I got out of the house, and borrowed Bella's truck to go see my injured boyfriend.

He was doing better today, his arm almost completely healed. Carlisle said that he would be fine in a week, but not to transform for a couple of days afterwards. I rung the doorbell, and Billy came to the door.

"What's this I hear about my son getting you knocked up?" He asked as I hobbled in.

"_Excuse me!_" Jacob said from the couch, turning off the television. I sat down by his foot.

"Nothing, you might want to watch this, it'll explain everything. Edward and Bella told Charlie that they were getting married, so I decided to record it." I shrugged as Billy plugged my video camera that I borrowed from Alice into the TV.

Once it got to the part that Charlie called Billy, we all burst out laughing. It was even funnier to watch then to experience it.

Once the video finished playing, I snuggled into Jacob, his house was chilly and I missed him, and kissed his broken shoulder. "Feels better all ready, can I have a kiss on the lips?" He asked. I grinned and kissed him. He then wrapped his good arm around me.

"Hey, no kissy-kissy on my couch." Billy said, poking Jacob in the side.

"Sure, sure." He said hugging me tighter to his body. We snuggled up together, before turning the TV. back on.

"Sponge Bob Square pants?" I asked as he flipped past it.

He laughed. "Sure."

We sang along with the theme song, with Billy jokingly covering his ears at our out of tune singing.

In the middle of the show, a knock came at the door. It was Sam, Emily, Quil, and Embry.

"Oh, hello Becca."Sam said as they came in.

"Hello." I said, snuggling into Jacob's side more. The open door had brought in a draft of cold air, which chilled me a little. Jacob wrapped his uninjured arm around me again.

"We just came to visit." Emily explained.

"Want to watch Sponge Bob with us?" I asked.

"Sure!" Quil said, plopping down at our feet. Embry sat beside him, accidentally sitting on my ankle.

"OW!" I cried, instinctively pulling at my ankle. I thought I felt something pop. Crap.

Jacob aimed a kick at them and they immediately stood up. My ankle was shooting pain up my leg. It seemed to be twisted at an odd angle, as if I had moved the bone over.

"You idiots! Call Dr. Fang." Jacob growled, stroking my hair. Emily and Sam sat down by our feet, but Emily held it in her lap, pressing an ice pack to it that Billy had given to her.

It didn't hurt too badly by the time Carlisle got there. I was singing the theme song again with Quil and Emily. Sam, Jacob, and Embry stayed silent.

"I'm going to need to push the bone back over for it to reset correctly. Do you want to do this here or at the hospital?" He asked.

"Here." I answered.

"Okay, this will hurt." He warned. I nodded and he grabbed on either side of my ankle carefully. I tensed myself, and he carefully pushed the bones back in place.

"Crap!" I yelled as the pain shot through my ankle again. Although Carlisle's cold fingers made it feel a little better. Once he had wrapped it back up and put the brace on it, he insisted on putting a cast on it, so I was forced to kiss Jacob goodbye and leave in Bella's truck, which Carlisle was driving.

"You drove yourself here?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup." I answered cheerfully. "My left foot works perfectly fine."

"You are very odd." He said, chuckling to himself.

"What was your first clue?" I asked, jokingly.

Once the cast was on my ankle, Carlisle drove to Charlie's house and picked up Edward and Bella. Apparently Renee had no problem with them getting married, so Charlie was in a fairly bad mood when we got there. Edward and Bella gratefully got in the car, and Carlisle, once again, congratulated him on getting engaged _finally_.

I laughed as we pulled into the Cullen driveway. Mine and Bella's life is way too unpredictable. Even Alice would have difficulty predicting half the stuff that happens to us.

**Okay, I updated kind of fast! This was eight pages! So feel lucky! I'm putting off my homework and risking my edjamakation for you guys! XD Please review!**

**~BellaCullen2312**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I believe I have six stories up and running right now... Soon to be five, but still! (Not this story, it's not even close to being finished... XD) **

**_Reviewers-_**

**I-IZ-CULLEN-CRAZY- **_You are an awesome person, always reviewing my stories. And yes, that would suck. :) Oh, and I'm sorry... I kinda took like two weeks. xD Sorry again._

**Madi7son- **_Thanks so much! I made more... just not soon though... and sorry about not updating for a while... I'll do better._

**_Jacob's P.O.V._**

I sighed, stretching out as best I could with my injuries. I wished Becca were here, but Alice had dragged her off to plan Bella's wedding or something. I flipped on the TV, and started surfing through the channels. Nothing good was on, but I settled for Scrubs, which was moderately funny.

When it was almost over, I heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Billy answered.

I heard yelling on the other end of the phone, but I couldn't make out what was being said. The person on the other end hung up soon after.

"Who was that?" I called.

"No one, just Charlie." Billy said, laughing.

I nodded and continued watching my show. About ten minutes after it ended, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Billy grunted, wheeling himself to the front door. He opened it. I recognized Becca's scent. "What's this I hear about my son getting you knocked up?"

"_Excuse me?_" I asked, surprised, shutting off the TV. She sat down by my feet.

"Nothing, just watch this. It'll explain everything. Edward and Bella told Charlie that they would be getting married, so I decided to record it." She shrugged as Billy plugged in the camera.

The screen was blue for a second before it began to play.

_'"Hey, Charlie," Edward called as Charlie walked in. Bella looked panic stricken. "Wait for him to put his gun up!" _

I laughed at this, like Charlie would shoot Bella or like Edward would even let the gun get near her... or Becca for that matter.

_"Hey, Kids. What's up?" Charlie asked, still in uniform, gun and all._

_"We'd like to talk to you." Edward said. I flipped the television off. "We have some good news." Becca laughed loudly from the left of the circle. _

_"Good news?" Charlie growled, looking at Bella._

_"Have a seat, Dad." Becca said, attempting to ease the tension in the room._

_"Don't get worked up, everything's okay." Bella said as Edward grimaced. _

_"Sure it is, Bella, sure it is. If everything is so great then why are you sweating bullets?" He accused. A muffled giggle came from Becca._

_"I'm not sweating." She lied, wiping her hand across her forehead to remove the telltale perspiration._

_"You're pregnant! You're pregnant aren't you?" Charlie accused, his face turning red. His hand move towards his gun for a moment. Becca burst out laughing then. Everyone in the room looked towards her._

_"Daddy, Bella's not the one pregnant." Becca said, nonchalantly hiding his gun behind a pillow so he couldn't shoot her. _

_His face turned purplish now. He grabbed the phone and before Becca could stop him, and dialed Billy's number._

_"BILLY BLACK! YOUR SON GOT MY DAUGHTER KNOCKED UP!" He yelled into the phone. _

_"What?" Came Billy's voice._

_"Dad… I was joking." Becca said, laughing._

_"Oh… Billy I'll call you back." Charlie said, slamming down the receiver._

_"Bella, will you continue on with your news?" Becca asked, still giggling. Edward was struggling not to laugh, and Bella was giggling silently to herself, shaking her head._

_"Yeah…dad, um..." She glanced at Edward._

_"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing." He said._

_"Like any thing's going to change her mind!" Becca said truthfully. "She's very determined."_

_"Just be quiet all ready!" Charlie said, getting annoyed. _

_"We're getting married Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and – by some miracle, she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?" Edward asked._

_Charlie's face, still a little red turned back to purple and to blue. I was a little alarmed at this point, and both Bella and I made to stand up. But Edward pulled Bella back, and I followed suit, sitting back down. Charlie's eyes were locked on the ring as he slowly calmed down. He looked deep in thought._

_"Guess I'm not surprised," he grumbled. "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough," I saw Bella exhale in relief. "You sure about this?"_

_"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward," Bella said instantly. What Bella had with Edward was what I had with Jacob, love stronger than anything._

_"Getting married, though? What's the rush?" He glared suspiciously at Bella._

_"They're going to college together in the fall. It's only natural that they'd want to be bonded before they left." Becca said, answering the question for them. Bella had been struggling for an answer. She shot a grateful look._

_"Knew this was coming." Charlie muttered. Suddenly his face went blank. "Ha! Ha, ha, ha!" Charlie suddenly doubled over laughing. Edward looked like he was trying to hold back laughter himself. He looked quite constipated by doing that. "Okay fine. Get married! But… but you have to tell your mom! I'm not saying one word to Renee!" He laughed._

_Becca laughed then too, the laughter seemed uncontrollable. Bella looked stricken at the thought, and I briefly saw Becca's face before the camera shut off. _

I burst out laughing. That had been hilarious. She snuggled into my side, kissing my broken shoulder.

"Feels better all ready, can I have a kiss on the lips?" I asked, smiling lightly at her.

She grinned and kissed me then. I wrapped my good arm around her body, smiling against her neck.

"Hey, no kissy-kissy on my couch." Billy said, poking me in the side.

"Sure, sure." I said in a patronizing tone. I flipped the television back on, and Becca suggested Spongebob.

We sang along with the theme song, Billy covering his ears, and settled back into the couch.

A knock sounded then at the door, it ended up being Sam, Emily, Quil, and Embry.

"Oh, hello Becca." Sam said, smiling at her as they walked in.

"Hello." She said, snuggling up to me when the cold air hit her. I wrapped my unbroken arm around her. As soon as I was healed, I was going to take this beautiful creature out on a date. I wanted to marry her someday. And I was planning on asking her in the next year or so.

"We just came to visit." Emily explained to Billy.

"Want to watch Sponge Bob with us?" I asked.

"Sure!" Quil said, plopping down by our feet.

Embry sat down beside him, on Becca's ankle.

"OW!" She cried, pulling at her ankle. I kicked at Embry and he and Quil quickly stood up.

The werewolves in the room all heard the distinct pop and crack as she popped the broken bone out of place. I wanted to kill Embry for that. As soon as I was healed and she was alright, I was going to punch Embry in the face. If Becca didn't get there first. She's probably so pissed right now. And in so much pain. I winced at the thought, and pulled her to my chest. Emily and Sam sat down, holding an ice pack to her ankle.

"You idiots! Call Dr. Fang!" I growled, stroking her hair.

About five minutes later, she started singing the Sponge Bob theme song, which helped ease my fears that she was in terrible pain. Quil and Emily joined in, and that was the sight Dr. Cullen walked in on.

He chuckled a little at them, shaking his head before examining her ankle.

"I'm going to need to push the bone back over to reset it correctly. Do you want to do this here or at the hospital?" He asked. I winced again, but luckily no one but Sam, Quil, and Embry noticed.

"Here." She answered.

"Okay, this will hurt." Carlisle warned. Becca nodded, and he carefully took her ankle and shifted the bones back in place.

"Crap!" She yelled clenching her fists with her eyes tightly shut. I kissed her head at this. Wishing I could ease her pain.

Carlisle had to put a cast on it, so she said goodbye, and he drove her to the hospital. As soon as she left, I turned to Embry.

"Why weren't you looking before you sat down?" I asked anger seeping into my voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see her foot there!" He explained.

"Why weren't you looking? It's all your fault!" I yelled.

"Embry, outside." Sam yelled sharply when I started shaking.

"Don't turn Jacob, your bones can't handle that just yet." He said, pushing down my shoulders. I took a deep breath and swallowed down my anger and the burning feeling that you get before turning into a werewolf. I shut the t.v. off, and focused on calming myself.

"Billy? I need a favor please." I said, when an idea struck me.

"Can you go and pick me up something please?" I asked before elaborating.

Billy smiled widely before agreeing.

**I am so sorry for not updating! I promise that I will sooner next time! Review please! ~BellaCullen2312 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, in honor of seeing New Moon on opening night, (I went to the 10:30PM on opening night, and we left about 1AM!) It was amazing! Also, Alice and Emmett were hilarious in the movie, plus, Jacob was half naked most of the time. Here's the chapter! **

**--- Reviewers ---**

**_1.) WL Chastain - _**_I am so sorry! I hope this will make it up to you. _

**_2.)Blackmoonlite - _**_I'm glad you like it! Especially seeing as you don't like Twilight that much! Thanks for the review!_

**_Becca's P.O.V. q_**

The next day was pretty bad. Everyone was fussing over me and even Charlie and Billy stopped by.

"Go away! God, you'd think I was on my deathbed!" I said as Bella more or less tried to nurse me back to health.

"Let's hope not." I heard the one voice I wanted to hear the most.

"Jacob!" I squealed, cursing my ankle to the deepest fiery pits of hell as I couldn't get up and run to Jacob.

"Hello yourself." He said, limping into the room.

"You're healed?" I asked.

"Yeah, just extremely sore. I yelled at Embry for you." Jacob said, kissing me.

"Why? I'm not mad at him, all he did was sit on your foot. It's not like it meant to happen. Plus, it's fine. Doesn't even hurt. Just... don't sit on it." I said with a smile as he sat down.

"God, this place smells really bad." He said wrinkling up his nose as he sat down.

"Don't worry, you smell bad to them to." I said, kissing him.

He was so warm, like my personal sun. After living with vampires, even Bella felt extremely warm in comparison. But Jacob... Jacob _was_ my sun. The most important thing in my life. And, as cheesy as this sounds, he was my life now. My reason to get up, my reason to live the day, and my reason that I go to sleep at night. He occupied my thoughts every time I'm away from him.

"Jacob, I love you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He said bringing my lips back to his.

"You two sure kiss a lot." I heard Alice say from the doorway.

"Go away." We both said then, pausing for a moment, and burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, laugh at the small one. Very mature. I have to go now. I was going to visit with the two of you, but god, the smell." Alice said, scrunching her nose up.

"Wait, what do you smell like to each other?" I asked. Everyone smelled fine to me and Bella.

"God awful wet dog smell is commonly associated with werewolves among vampires." Alice answered, holding her breath.

"Bl- Vampires smell sickly sweet to us." Jacob said.

"Well, to me, Jacob has a woodsy smell, and Alice smells like... well she smells really good too. So both of you shut up." I said, crossing mu arms childishly.

"I will if it will make you happy." Jacob said, kissing my nose.

"I'm leaving from the wet dog smell. Pee-yew." Alice said, turning to leave.

"Alice, will you be back soon?" I asked, knowing she'd probably go hunting.

"As soon as you put the dog out." She answered. I rolled my eyes as her retreating form.

"I wish you didn't live here. I wish you lived with me and Billy. He'd allow you to move in with us. Will you?" Jacob asked.

I paused for a second. "Move in with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to Billy about it last night, and he said that if you wanted to, you could." Jacob explained.

"I'll think about it Jacob." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey, do you want to go on a picnic with me? I found this cave near the beach where we'll be sheltered from the rain if it starts up again. And it's fairly easy to get there, so even you with your ankle can reach it." Jacob said.

I nodded. "Sure, are we leaving now?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you want to get ready first?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be waiting in here for you." He smiled, helping me up and onto my crutches.

"Alice!" I called, propelling myself forward into the hallway.

"I heard! I've already got your outfit!" She said, appearing at my side a second later.

I grabbed the pair of black skinny jeans and green top. Alice helped me get dressed, and she even swiped on some eyeliner and mascara. She then dragged a brush through my hair, and pulled it back, just leaving a few strands to frame my face.

"Hey I'm ready." I said, when I finally got back to the couch.

"Cool. Let's get going. Seth's going to be out chauffeur today." Jacob said, leading me outside. Sure enough, Seth was sitting in the car listening to music.

"Hey, Seth." Jacob called, tapping on the glass.

Seth nodded at him and unlocked the doors. Jacob opened the door and motioned for me to get in. I got in and slid all the way over. Jacob slid in next to me.

"Let's go." Jake said, helping me set my crutches on the floor by our feet.

Once Seth dropped us off on the beach with the promise of being back in two hours, we started out on a small, slightly worn path to a cave in the side of the cliff. Once inside the cave, Jacob led me to the back of the cave where a blanket was spread out on the ground. A basket sat next to it.

"We're going to go cliff diving too." He said as we sat down.

Jacob opened the basket and dumped it out. There were two big bags of chips, a two liter bottle of soda, nine peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and for dessert, a plate of Emily's homemade cookies.

Jacob and I dug in immediately. He ended up having a whole bag of chips plus half of the other one, six sandwiches, about half of the bottle of soda, and most of the cookies. I had most of the rest of it, and spent time laughing at him as he ate his last sandwich.

"Full yet?" I asked, laughing.

"Yup, well, almost anyway." He said, smiling back at me.

Jacob took my hand and helped me up. "Let's go jump off some cliffs."

"Won't it ruin my cast?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Carlisle can put a new one on can't he? Plus, we could always put a garbage bag or something over it to keep it dry." He suggested.

"Yeah, we could." I said, waving my hand and making a garbage bag appear out of no where.

"Wait, have you tried healing your leg with your powers?" Jacob asked.

"No... I suppose I could try." I said doubtfully.

"Okay." Jacob said, grasping one of my hands in his warm one.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, envisioning my ankle without a cast and healed.

"Becca..." Jacob said. I opened my eyes.

A golden bright ball of like was sitting in my hand. So bright it almost hurt to look at it. It looked like the sun in a way. Tendrils of golden light shot from the ball and wrapped around my leg. Despite it's resemblance to the sun, it felt icy cold. Colder than a vampires skin. It was so cold it hurt and made me shiver. Jacob enveloped me in his arms.

"Becca, stop the magic!" He said. His warm skin made the painful cold around my leg more bearable. With another blinding flash the cast disintegrated and my bones mended themselves.

Jacob and I were silent for a second. He then helped me stand up.

"Wow... it's not broken anymore!" I said, feeling it and walking around. There wasn't even any indication that it was ever broken.

"Yeah. Wow..." Jacob said in awe.

"What's sore?" I asked Jacob.

"My entire side..." He said, looking at me questioningly.

"I'm going to try and heal it completely." I explained. I felt a little weakened from healing myself, but not by much.

"Okay." Jacob said, with complete confidence in me. I gulped. I didn't want to mess this up.

I closed my eyes again and concentrated on healing Jacob.

"Okay, let's get this done." I said.

The golden orb began to build in my hands again, and I pressed it to Jacob's injured side.

"Gah, it's cold." Jacob said, but he didn't appear too uncomfortable, I suppose it was just a werewolf thing. I turned my head away when the blinding flash came, and smiled at Jacob.

"Feel any better?" I asked, my arms around his neck.

"Loads." He said, smiling. He twisted his body back and forth. "No more pain."

"Yay!" I laughed. "Now, up for cliff diving?" I asked, smiling cheekily.

"Hell yes." Jacob laughed, pulling me out to the cliffs.

"Let's go to the top." I laughed.

"No, you'll get your leg broken again." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"Bella didn't." I pointed out.

"Yes, but she almost drowned."

"It was storming."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Now come on slow poke!" I said, waving before transporting us to the top of the cliff.

"No fair." He pouted. He looked so cute. Like a little puppy. I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked, confused.

"Jake, you look so cute like that! Like a little puppy!" I said, kissing him on the cheek before stepping back a step.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere, maybe off the cliff. But you're definitely going off the cliff." I smirked at him.

"Wha-" He said before I tackled him off the cliff.

With adrenaline pumping through my veins, I threw my arms out and screamed while I fell to the water at the bottom.

We both sliced through the water then, it hitting us like a slap in the face. I went under for a second before quickly surfacing. I looked around. Where on god's green earth was Jacob?

"Jake?" I asked looking around.

He popped out of the water next to me, hugging me as I shivered in the cold water.

"Hey, I have a question to ask you." Jacob started.

"Shoot." I said, looking him in the eyes. What was that emotion I saw? Nervousness? Anxiety? Maybe even a little fear?

"Rebecca Swan, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling something out of the zip up pocket on his shorts. It was a ring.

I was stunned. No... stunned was an understatement. I was... In shock, astonished, dumbfound, dazed, surprised. There really was no words to describe how I felt. If Jasper were here, he'd be in a frenzy. Eight words ran through my head like a mantra.

"Jacob Black just asked me to marry him... Jacob Black just asked me to marry him... Jacob Black just asked **me **to marry **him**!"

This was when my concience decided to butt in.

_"Speak! He'll think it's a no if you don't answer!" _It told me. I nodded slightly to myself and Jacob.

"Jacob, no way in hell would I want to, or possible be able to, say no to you when it comes to this." I said.

Jacob looked confused. "No way in hell would you want to... say no?" He asked, clarifying.

"Yes!" I laughed, kissing him.

We made out for a while before making our way back to Seth. I'd never been happier.

**Here you go! Wow..... didn't expect that did you? XD Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here you go! Wow...didn't expect that did you? XD Review please! Also I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I had exams and stress and ugh. =.= Anyways, I finally found time to update!**

**_Reviewers---_**

**_1.) _****I-IZ-CULLEN-CRAZY ~ **_It's fine. : ) I had exams and everything so I haven't had much time to update... it's been a long time. Also thanks! This chapter here, I don't think it's the best.. : / But the next chapter I hope will be better. We'll just have to see I guess! Thanks for the review!_

**_2.) _****WL Chastain ~ **_I was trying to! And I will... but maybe next chapter. I have an idea for something that will surprise all of you, but the time's not right just yet to write it into the story. Thank you for the review!_

**_3.) _****FlyingNargles ~ **_First off, I love your username on here! xD And thanks, I'm glad you think so!_

**_4.) _****Blackmoonlite ~ **_Thanks! And I'm glad, I was trying to make it a surprise for everyone. : )_

**_5.) _****blackrose-sama ~ **_I believe it was his entire right side that was hurt. : ) Anyways, thanks for the review!_

**_6.) _****TeamEdmundAndPeter ~ **: ) _Alright, thanks for the review!_

**_7.) _****jacobblackismineduh ~ **_I think Becca would beg to differ with your name. xD Just kidding, anyways, I'm glad you think so. : ) Thanks for the review!_

**_Becca's P.O.V._**

As soon as we got in the car, Seth turned to us and asked where we wanted to go now.

"Sam and Em's house." Jake said. "They don't know yet."

"I guess they will soon." I laughed then, glancing around the cluttered car before turning back to Jake. I smiled and kissed him.

He kissed me back until Seth interrupted by making a rather loud gagging noise.

We glared at him and just held hands the rest of the car ride. Once at Sam's house we got out of the car and Jacob led me to the front door. He pushed it open and we walked inside.

"Hey." I said, smiling and greeting Emily with a hug.

"Hey Becca, hey Jake. What's going on?" She asked, returning the hug and looking at both of us.

"Well... Jacob kinda asked me to marry him." I said, grinning and unable to go any longer without saying it. I felt the happiest I'd felt in a while. It far surpassed any happy feeling I'd ever thought.

Emily squealed excitedly and hugged me again. "Congratulations!" She said, hugging Jacob as well. Sam grinned and clapped Jacob on the back.

"Congrats guys." He said, smiling.

We exchanged a few more words before deciding to go tell Bella and, as Jacob so nicely told Sam, "The leeches."

We got in the car while Seth stayed behind at Emily and Sam's house.

"Wait." I said once Seth got out. "Is he even legal to drive?" I asked, laughing.

"Not technically." Jacob laughed, starting the car and backing out of Sam and Emily's driveway. Once he got onto the main road he sped up and within fifteen minutes we were pulling into the Cullen's enormously long driveway.

"Hey lee- Cullens." He said, rethinking his words. I smiled, finally he was making an effort to stop calling them 'leeches'.

Suddenly Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were standing in front of me. Bella walked out of the house.

"What's up?" Alice asked, watching Jacob and I.

"Well..." I started, looking at Jacob for support. Edward smiled politely at us, he knew what was going on from reading Jacob's mind.

"Becca and I... are um..." Jacob said, allowing me to officially break the news.

Everyone stared at us confused, except for Edward of course, and waited for someone to just say what we were trying to say already.

"Oh what the hell. Jacob and I are getting married." I said, grinning happily. There was silence for a moment before something small darted at me and hugged me tightly. It was Alice.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" She said before, to my shock, tentatively hugging Jacob for a moment as well.

"Thanks." I said grinning.

"I have to plan it for you!" She said, clapping excitedly. "That is if it's alright with the do- Jacob." She corrected herself. I had a feeling she'd heard Jacob almost slip up earlier and this was her revenge for it.

Jacob shrugged. "It's whatever Becca wants. I don't care if we're married in the middle of some dump. I just want her to be mine officially." He said, watching me. I blinked.

"I'm already yours." I said, smiling up at him.

"I want the document to prove it then." He said, grinning and looking only at me.

"Aw! Congrats Becca!" Bella said smiling. "We'll be keeping Charlie busy walking down the aisle." She said, giggling.

I blanched. "Well... about that. I- uh- kinda wanted my other dad to walk me down the aisle..." I said, biting my lip.

Bella smiled. "As long as you invite everyone, it'll be fine." She said, hugging me tightly.

I smiled before stepping back into Jacob's side. I looked up at him before wrapping one of my arms around his waist.

"Congratulations Becca!" Esme said as she and Carlisle walked up to hug me. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Esme, thanks Carlisle." I said sincerely before hugging them back. "You guys are some of the first to know. So shush until we're able to tell everyone ourselves."

She smiled and promised that none of them would tell a soul about it.

Alice grinned excitedly. "Hey Jacob, you could go tell all of your friends about it or something. I want to start going over details!" She said, bouncing up and down.

I shook my head before Jake could answer. "No can do, Alice." I said, "We have to go and break the news to Charlie."

"Ooh, have fun with that." She said, making a face. "I wonder how he'll react...it's really weird not knowing how something's going to plan out...a little refreshing though."

I laughed at this. Alice not knowing how something was going to go was fine with me. Everyone needs to be surprised every so often, including Alice Cullen.

"Anyway...we'd better get going...it's better now than never." I said, wondering how Charlie was going to react to this. "Also, afterwards I need to make a phone call to my parents..." I said, biting my lip.

I know I hadn't mentioned them much...truthfully I was trying to figure things out. I just didn't want people to know. They e-mailed me every once in a while, and even tried calling a few times. But I usually only send back short, vague responses, and kept the phone conversations short. I was a little angry with Charlie and Renee. I didn't quite view them as my parents. I honestly felt like I didn't have parents anymore. I viewed Bella as a sister, but I think it was just because of how similar we were and the bond we shared. Although I didn't quite think it was as strong as it would've been if we'd grown up together or even had a few memorable memories to share.

Honestly I felt lost. Like I didn't know anything. Truthfully the only person I felt fully connected to, the person who keep me sane, was Jacob. He is my everything now, and I love him as if I'd known him my whole life or maybe even longer. He is my entire reason for existence. So, long explanation short, I love him. A lot.

But even he couldn't fill the voids my 'parents' had left in me. The place where a mother and fathers love should be. I know Charlie means well, but he was the one who send me off as a baby. He and Renee just gave me away like I was nothing, like they didn't want me. I had so many questions to ask them, but I was scared of the answers I might get. I wouldn't know if they were lying or not, and I don't think I could stand it if they did lie about it.

You see, when I first found out, I cried for hours on end. I didn't want to think about it or talk about it, but I had just found out my parents abandoned me as a baby. They went all pick-and-choose on Bella and I, and in the end, I was the one who was given away. Like an unwanted gift or something, you can either throw it away, or give it away. I guess they choose to give me away, not even telling me that I had a twin sister hundreds and hundreds of miles away. I wanted desperately to know why they choose me to give away, but I had limited ways to find out. None of which I was willing to do at the moment.

I was snapped back into reality by Jacob calling my name.

"Becca...?" He asked, running his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry. Zoned out for a second." I said, laughing, but not forgetting about my previous thoughts.

Jacob looked at me for a few seconds longer before wrapping his arms around me and smiling.

"All right, well we'll talk to you all later." He said.

We said goodbye to the Cullen's and then got into the car. As soon as we were out of even vampire earshot, Jacob turned to me.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, looking at me worriedly.

"About what?" I asked, looking down.

"Whatever you were thinking that made you look upset a little while ago." He said, frowning and watching me.

I shook my head. "It was nothing." I said, forcing a halfway believable smile.

I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me, but he didn't push it. I knew Edward probably knew by now, as I didn't have my shield up at the moment. I guess I had let it down in all the excitement.

Jacob looked at me one last time before speeding up as we reached the main road. We stayed in silence until we reached Charlie's house. I knew Jacob kept shooting me worried glances the whole ride, but I didn't acknowledge them. We sat in the driveway for a couple of seconds, waiting for the other to make the first move. But neither of us did. I decided to say something to show Jacob nothing was wrong.

"Hey Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered, turning to face me.

"It was really nothing." I answered, smiling at him. "So there's no need to be so worried about me."

I reached over and placed my hand on the side of his face, looking directly into his eyes.

"Sorry...It comes with the whole falling in love business." He said, before leaning forward to kiss me tenderly.

I heard a tap on my window and jumped about a foot in the air, breaking away from Jacob.

I quickly turned to look at the window and saw Charlie standing there, a smile on his face. I knew he wouldn't have been smiling if it were Bella and Edward, but this really wasn't about them now, so I pushed the thought from my mind.

"Hey Charlie." I said smiling before pushing the car door open.

"Hey Becca." He said, pulling me into a semi-awkward one armed hug. "Let's all go inside. I think it's about to start raining again." He glanced up at the grey sky. I wondered what gave him the idea that it was going to _rain_ in _Forks_. Note the sarcasm here.

We walked up to the house and followed Charlie into the house. He had been reading the paper at the table and so that's where we all ended up about a minute later, sitting around the small table in the kitchen.

"So what are you guys here for?" He asked, looking around at both of us.

"We just came over to visit." I said, smiling at him. "Also we have something to tell you."

He looked between us. "All right, shoot."

"Well..." I said, glancing at Jacob.

"Charlie, Becca and I have decided to get married." Jacob said, faster than he normally spoke.

Charlie's eyes widened slightly before a grin spread across his face. "Congratulations!" He said, getting up to hug us both tightly.

I was shocked. He was obviously...well, what should I call it... Team Jacob. Charlie was obviously Team Jacob. Then there can be Team Edward. That works. But what about neutral people? Hm... Switzerland was neutral territory, so then it'll be Team Switzerland. I laughed slightly at this, causing Charlie and Jacob to both shoot me a look.

"Sorry, thinking about something funny." I said, smiling.

"Did you ask her today?" Charlie asked, turning back to Jacob.

"Yes." He grinned. "And for a second I thought she was going to say no."

I hit his arm lightly. "Hey! I would never have said no." I said, looking at him.

"I'm not a mind reader." he grinned, shrugging.

"Where did he ask you at?" Charlie asked.

"This perfect, beautiful spot down at the beach!" I smiled happily, remembering my new best moment of my life.

Charlie smiled at this. "So when do you guys think the wedding's going to be?" He asked.

I thought for a second. "No clue." I said. "But maybe a few weeks after Edward and Bella's?" I asked, turning to look at Jake.

He nodded, "Yeah, sounds good. I don't care as long as I can eventually call you mine."

I rolled my eyes. "You already can." I told him, for the second time today.

We talked to Charlie for a little while longer before deciding to go back to Jakes house.

Once there we, to be blunt, curled up on the couch and made out. We did this for a while before just cuddling and talking. I decided to talk to him about what I was thinking about earlier at the Cullen's house. Once I was done, I was in tears, and he pulled me into his chest and whispered comforting words in my ear.

**Im sorry again for the longlonglong wait for this chapter. My parents are being complete arse's right now and have taken the internet. So I'll post this whenever it's back up again. **

**Please review! I'll update again in a couple of days hopefully!**

**~BellaCullen2312**

**(Megan)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, sorry for not updating in a couple of weeks! I'm trying! I just need to finish up a few of my other stories so I can focus more on this one and a couple of my other stories as well. Also, I'm only partially coherent right now, so sorry for the horribly written chapter! Thank you so much to my reviewers! You are a part of my motive to keep writing. **

_**Reviewers-**_

**1.) **TeamEdmundAndPeter ~ _**Alright! Thank you for the review!**_

**2.) **FlyingNargles ~ _**Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. And you're very welcome. : ) **_

**3.) **HarryPotterRocks09 ~ _**Thank you so much for the review! I thought Jacob and Becca needed a bit of fluff. : )**_

**Now on with the chapter! **

_**Becca's P.O.V.**_

I woke the next morning laying curled up on Jacob's couch. I yawned and stretched, looking around for Jacob. I was too tired and lethargic to get up and find him so I just sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, pulling a blanket that someone had tucked around me during the night up to cover myself. I yawned again and leaned back, resting my head against the cushion behind me, trying to wake myself up. I felt warm lips against my forehead and opened my eyes to see Jacob leaning above me.

"Morning." I mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Good morning Becca. Care to join Billy and I for breakfast?" Jacob asked, smiling down at me.

"Sure." I said, stretching again and pulling myself up off the couch where I had fallen asleep the night before. I wrapped my arm around Jacob's waist, half to support myself and half just to be close to him.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, leading me into the kitchen.

"Morning Billy." I said, smiling and sliding into a seat next to Jacob.

"Sleep good last night?" He asked, piling bacon and eggs onto his plate.

"Yeah." I said smiling and grabbing a piece of bacon to nibble on. "It's pretty comfortable when you have your own personal space heater." I laughed.

Billy chuckled and we all fell into a comfortable silence.

After we all finished eating, I told Billy goodbye and went back to the Cullen's house to take a shower and get dressed. After I was done with my morning routine, I walked down to the living room where Jacob was sitting on the couch and laughing with Bella. I sat next to them.

"Hey." Jacob said, smiling warmly.

"Hey." I said, kissing him lightly on the cheek and turning to Bella. "Excited about your wedding?" I asked, grinning. "It's getting close."

"You have no idea." She said, laughing. "But I'm nervous at the same time. I feel like I'm going to trip when I walk down the aisle or rip my dress or something's going to go wrong." She said. I could tell she was holding something back though.

"You're worried he's going to leave you again." I said immediately, seeing right through her.

She nodded nervously, biting her lip.

"Bella! He's not going to leave you. He loves you and would do anything for you." I said, leaning over Jake to wrap my arms around her thin frame. "Besides, he even attempts it, Alice and I will rip him to shreds." I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Exactly. Besides Bella, just trust me, he's not going to leave you unless you tell him to go. He loves you too much." Alice said from the doorway.

"Thanks." Bella said, sniffling.

"No problem." Alice and I said at the same time. We all laughed for a second before Alice dragged Bella upstairs to calm her down.

"Hey Jake, we can leave if you want. I know your nose must hurt." I said, turning back to him.

He shrugged. "It's fine. We'll leave whenever you want to go. I'm just… not very comfortable in a house full of vampires." He said.

I nodded. "You can sit in the car if you want… or leave and I'll catch up with you later. I need to talk to Edward when he gets back from hunting." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Jacob shook his head. "I'll wait for you. I can smell him right now by the way. He'll be walking through that door in a few seconds most likely."

I nodded before quickly using my powers to block Jacob's thoughts. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Edward, follow me. We need to talk about Bella." I said, as soon as Edward walked in the door. I walked straight back out the door and into the woods so far that we were hidden by trees. I turned to face him then.

He was watching me curiously. "What about Bella?" He asked, watching me.

"Let me just tell you something before Bella gets upset about having to explain it to you. First off, I have no doubts that you love her and will never leave her… again." I said, watching his reaction. He winced when I said that, it caused him seemingly physical pain to remember it. "But she seems to be under the impression that she's not worth it and you're going to leave her at the alter. Alice and I have tried to convince her, and now it's up to you. So long story short, make her believe that you won't leave her and you truly do love her."

Edward frowned. "I love her more than anything. I would never leave her." He said. "And I don't know how else I'm to try and convince her that this is true."

"Alright, I'm going to help you mostly because you make Bella happy and you're my almost brother-in-law. Try talking to her about it. Be bold and rash. I know that's not in your nature, which is obvious, but it works for me. Just bring it up. Be straightforward and don't beat around the bush." I said.

"Thank you Becca. Bella's lucky to have you there for her." Edward said, heading back to the house.

"Oh yeah and Edward?" I called after him.

"Yes?" He asked, stopping.

"You do anything to hurt her and I'll beat you up, got it?" I asked semi-jokingly.

"I think Emmett and Alice will have beaten you to it." He said, smiling lightly at me before running to the house where Bella waited for him.

A minute later I slid into the passenger seat of Jacob's rabbit and smiled at him.

"That went well." I said, laughing.

"I heard." He grinned, leaning over and brushing a strand of hair from my face before kissing me.

I heard a tap on my window which made me jump about three feet.

"Oh Jesus… Emmett! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at his laughing form outside of my window.

"Alright, have fun." He grinned, walking back to the Cullen's house.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jacob. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I have a surprise for you." He said, looking at me.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." He grinned and started down the Cullen's driveway. After the regular three miles of drive we pulled out onto the main road.

I looked out the window the whole ride.

_Tree, tree, tree, house, tree, tree, bush, kid, stop sign, tree, tree, tree, gas station, tree, tree, another tree, another house, green everywhere…_

These were my thoughts as I watched the scenery. There was nothing interesting there. I turned around in my seat and decided instead to watch Jacob. I loved everything about him. From his strong jaw-line, the perfect way his lips were shaped, his dark eyes, his short black hair…

I got lost in my thoughts then, not noticing when Jacob glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

He smiled. "What are you staring at?" He asked.

"You…" I said before thinking. "I mean… you're just perfect…" I said, blushing slightly.

He laughed loudly then and shook his head. "I think you've got it backwards."

I shook my head. "I am far from perfect Mr. Black." I said, turning as best I could in my seat and putting my hands on my hips.

"Ah, you're not seeing clearly then." He said, shaking his head at me again. "You're perfect to me."

"And you're biased." I laughed, reaching over and caressing the side of his face.

"I don't think I mind too much."

"You wouldn't." I laughed again, rolling my eyes.

"We're here." Jake said grinning and pulling into a short drive way.

At the end of the driveway was a large garage with enough space for two cars and next to it a quaint little brick house that seemed small in comparison.

"Whos house is this?" I asked, looking at Jake.

"Mine." He grinned.

"You bought a house?" I asked, staring at him wide-eyed.

"Yes ma'am." He said, pushing open his car door and stepping out. "And it could be yours too if you want it to be." He said, watching me.

I smiled. "You're asking me to move in with you?"

"I think so." He said, watching me.

"Of course I will!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely.

He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and twirling me around like they do in those cliché romantic movies.

I smiled up at him and rested my head against his chest. "I love you Jake."

"I love you too." He smiled. "Do you want a tour of the house?"

"Of course." I said, grinning.

"Alright, let's go." Jake said, leading me into the house.

As soon as we walked in I saw a short hallway that was painted a weird light tan color with a wooden floor. Once you walked in a little ways, you saw a small room that I assumed would be the living room. It was painted the same color with the same kind of floor. In an adjacent room on the left side was a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, and a sink. Next to this room was a small room painted white with soft dark carpet. Across from these rooms was the master bedroom, and next to that was a small kitchen with counters lining part of the walls and cabinets hanging above them. After we'd explored all of these rooms, we went out back where there was a small tile patio and a large expanse of yard.

` Once the tour was over I turned to Jacob. "How on _earth _did you afford this?" I asked.

"Well, I had a bit of money saved up, and Billy and the pack chipped in a little bit as well." He said, smiling down at me. "So I take it you like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I love it!" I said excitedly, hugging him.

Jacob hugged me back, burying his face in my hair. "You have made me so happy… thank you." He said.

"I could say the same. Thank you for completing my life." I said, looking up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me again, hugging me tightly all the while.

**Bit of an Edward and Becca moment there, a pinch of fluff, and another step in Jake and Becca's relationship. I'd say a fairly decent chapter, right? Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought! **

**Hey, just a quick thing here, I have a few role-play sites that me and my friends made. We're recruiting new members currently. **

**I have a Twilight one, of course. **

**A Harry Potter one I made a while back and just finished the other day.**

**A Lion King one. (Don't ask. It's just… a really good movie and it's fun to role-play.)**

**And a House of Night one.**

**If you are interested in any of these, please let me know and I will send you the link. Mucho Gracias!**

**AND HERE'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT!**

**Alright, well I'm going to be having a little contest here, mostly because I'm bored. **

**Here it goes, **

**You have to write a one-shot including this character; Seth Clearwater. **

**It can be about anything whatsoever, any genre, and other characters you want, and any rating. **

**It has to be at least 750 words, and it has to use mostly correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation. (I know I mess up on these things a lot… and I'm sorry for that.)**

**One last thing, if you want to enter this contest all you have to do is make a new story on your account, title it what you want, then in the summary include, 'BellaCullen2312's One-Shot contest', or anything similar to this. **

**Just send me the title of your story in a private message or a review when you have it written. The deadline is May 1, 2010. You have about a month, give or take a day. **

**The winning story will be featured on the newest chapter after the due-date and the winner will be able to have a minor character in the story! **

**Please include the following information for a character in case you win the contest. **

**Name:**

**Hair and eye color:**

**Height: **

**Three words to describe personality:**

**Species (Human or Vampire): **

**Any additional information you want me to include with your character:**

**Good Luck!**

**Oh yeah, and Happy Early Easter!**

**~BellaCullen2312**


	17. Chapter 17

**Omigosh, I am such an idiot. D:  
I am so sorry everyone! I just… fell off of the face of the Earth and died. Mentally, anyway. **

**I just started high school and life's been hectic. But, I'm going to try and update more on all of my stories. I just have to decide which ones I should concentrate on and which ones to put off to the side for a little while.**

**I don't even know if any of you still want to read this story. :/ If you do, review and I'll keep going. Otherwise, I'm debating putting this story on hold maybe. **

**Man, how long has it been? **

**Last update; ****04-01-10**

**Well… now it's 11-11-10. I think it's been a **_**little **_**too long of a poof, there. **

**I last posted eleven days before my birthday. 7 months and 10 days ago. xD**

**I am so sorry. There are no words to describe how sorry I am. **

**So I'm going to make this chapter as long as I possibly can! Until I get tired or until my hands die from not being used to typing! Even though no one probably cares anymore... **

**._.**

**Alright, well let's get started with the thank-you to my reviewers. :3 **

**:o I almost have 100 reviews. Holy fudgemonkey…. When did this happen? xD You guys are amazing. And I suck. Enough said. xDD**

_**Reviewers**_

**1. ****ForeverTeamEdward13**** - **_**… I didn't update very soon… xD I'm sorry. I'm updating now though! :D No school today. B) You have to love random holidays, right? xD**_

**2. ****Tempted Fate**** – **_**D: I completely forgot about that! D: If you still want to, you can enter it. I'll let you make a character if you want. You don't have to write it if you don't want. Just because I feel guilty. ._. I'm sorry again! D:**_

**3. ****Vision Of A Butterfly**** – **_**Thanks! xD I feel horrible for not updating in seven whole months. ._. I fail at life, right? xD It's alright. I have bad grammar too. **_

_**But don't tell anyone. ;) It's a very well-known secret that I am an idiot. xD**_

**4. ****TeamEdmundAndPeter**** – **_**The role-play died. : ( Honestly. We haven't replied on there since I last updated, almost. : ( **_

_**The only role-play left that's active is a Kingdom Hearts one. Would you be interested in that one maybe? If you even care anymore, that is. Thanks for reviewing anyway. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated!**_

**5. ****HarryPotterRocks09**** – **_**xD Fluff! I'm sorry to you, too. : ( It's been so longgg! Anyway, there's always a possibility of that happening. ;) I think that Jake would make adorable babies. Just saying. **_

**I think that's been a long enough intro that no one's going to read. Now onto the extremely long chapter that I have yet to write… **

_**Enjoy!**_

I smiled happily up at Jake – his warm, strong arms around my waist tightly. He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine softly.

We were currently cuddled up on _our_ new couch in _our _new home. I just loved to say that. I loved the very idea of it; of living with Jake and being able to be near him all the time. Of being able to wake up and have him there. Hopefully nothing would come along and ruin the perfect life we created just now.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind. It wouldn't happen anyway – I know that I sure as hell wouldn't allow it to. Never.

Jake cocked an eyebrow at me. "What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly, playing with a strand of my hair absentmindedly.

I just gave a small smile. "Nothing of interest," I mumbled, watching him. He was almost _too_ perfect. He took my breath away – as cliché as that sounded.

"I'm sure that I'd probably find it interesting," he said, smirking slightly. His lips brushed along my jaw-line, making it hard for me to concentrate.

"Hm… but we've gone over this fact before, Jake," I said, grinning just the slightest, "You're biased."

Jake shrugged slightly, kissing my face lightly. "I'm fine with being biased," he argued back, amused.

"I bet," I mumbled, turning my face slightly to meet his. My arms wound around his neck as I pressed my lips to his gently.

Kissing Jacob was one of my favorite things to do. He was just so warm! It was as if we were puzzle pieces and we fit together perfectly – Jake called it soul mates. I had to bring myself to agree with him. It made sense, in a way.

Jacob smiled into the kiss, twining one of his hands through my hair. He kissed me as if I was something fragile that could be broken at any moment – he was always afraid that he would hurt me in some way. He worried about me obsessively so much that, even if I were ever in pain, I would definitely not let him know about it. He would probably have a heart attack if not for the fact that he was a werewolf.

A moment later I pulled back – reluctantly – for air. Smiling slightly, I leaned against Jake, resting my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Jake," I mumbled, curling myself into his side.

Jake smiled, resting his head on top of mine. "I know. I love you, too. Always," he said quietly.

I smiled, glad to hear it. I knew it was true, I knew he loved me. I just loved hearing him say it. I loved that I could hear that every night, as Jacob had become accustomed to doing. I wouldn't ever get tired of hearing it – I knew that for a fact.

We both fell silent, each content with just being close to the other. But a loud, shrill ringing broke the silence and caused me to jump in surprise.

Jacob snickered at me when I realized that it was only the phone ringing. And I – as mature as I am – stuck my tongue out at him.

He grinned, reaching over me to grab the phone from the table beside the couch. I watched his face as he answered, smiling slightly.

"Hello?" he asked, his cheerful voice taking place of the ringing. "…Oh, hey Emily," he said, listening to the person – who I was going to guess was Emily – talk on the other end of the line. His face turned quickly from cheerful to slightly alarmed. At that point I knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" I whispered to Jake, worried now. What if someone got hurt? What if they were in trouble? What if there was another rogue vampire? A million 'what ifs' raced through my mind at once as I watched Jacob.

Jake just looked at me, frowning deeply. "Hey, Emily, calm down. Okay? I need you to tell me where they are," he said, watching me as he spoke. He wrapped his free arm around me, rubbing small circles on my back. A moment later Jake nodded, "Alright, okay, I'm leaving now. Is it alright If I drop Becca off at your house? I don't want her home alone right now… Alright, thanks." He mumbled, hanging up the phone.

I frowned, looking up at Jake. "Come on. We have to go. I'm going to drop you off at Emily's house, you'll be safe there. And I'll explain on the way," Jake added onto the end, knowing that I was just about to ask.

I nodded silently, quickly getting to my feet. He did the same and we hurried out to his Rabbit, quickly getting in – Jake driving, of course.

Jake quickly pulled out and started driving towards Emily's house. He didn't explain like he said he would.

"Jake! What the hell's going on?" I asked, watching him worriedly. A thousand thoughts were rushing through my head. What had him so freaked out? What happened?

"Bloodsuckers." Jake muttered reflexively. I narrowed my eyes slightly. I hated it when he called them that and he knew it.

"Jake…" I said reproachfully. "Can you _please_ stop calling them that?"

Jake tightened his grip on the steering wheel, leaving small dents. "Don't you see? That's what they are, Becca! They're bloodsuckers. They're my natural born _enemy_. I can't just be all buddy-buddy with them. Who cares if they don't drink human blood? I think the lot of them should just be killed." He muttered, out of anger. He froze, realizing what he had said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away, furious now. Tears welled in my eyes – I hated being angry at Jake. It almost hurt, but it didn't exactly stop the anger. If anything it may have made it worse.

Falling silent, the only noise was that of the car. Jake looked at me with a pained expression. "Becca… I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Honestly. It just… slipped out," he mumbled, slowing stopping the car. He frowned.

I shrugged, pushing open the door. I stayed silent, getting out of the car.

Jake frowned, "Becca!" He got out quickly, walking to my side and enveloping me in his arms. "Please, please forgive me. I'm sorry." He said, holding onto me tightly.

I frowned, tears falling freely now. I buried my face in his chest, frowning. "I just… I love them too, Jake… I don't l-like it when you say stuff like that…" I mumbled, no longer angry. It was nearly impossible for me to stay angry at him. "And you probably have to go, so you'd better come back safely so I can yell at you for it, alright?" I asked, cracking a small smile through the tears.

Jake nodded, kissing me gently. "I promise," he said, hugging me tightly, "I love you," he mumbled. He gave me a final kiss before turning and starting to run towards the woods.

When he disappeared into the green foliage I turned towards Emily's house, walking towards the front door. I pushed it open and walked inside, glancing around. "Emily?" I asked, looking around.

Emily appeared then in the doorway to the kitchen. "In here," she mumbled, frowning. It was obvious that she had been crying and was extremely worried.

I frowned, giving Emily a comforting hug. "What happened?" I asked, leading her back into the kitchen and sitting in one of the chairs. She sat in one across for me and started.

"I… Sam heard n-noises coming from the woods. So he went to check it out. He came running back, telling me to call Jake because there were three or four vampires on our land – not the one's that you're friends with," she said, seeing my face. "I don't know how many others he was able to get a hold of… I just hope he's okay," she said, biting her lip nervously.

I frowned. It didn't sound good. Not at all. Frowning, I looked at Emily. "I'm going to call the Cullen's." I mumbled. "Maybe they know them and can get them to stop…" I pulled out my cell, flipping it open and dialing Edward's number.

He answered after a few moments. "Hello, Becca," he greeted, "I assume this isn't just a social call?"

I heard Bella's voice in the background, happy and carefree. Asking Edward to ask me to come visit more. If only she knew.

I frowned. "No, I'm afraid it's not. Edward, you don't happen to have any vampire friends in town, do you?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

Edward made a small 'hm' noise while he thought. The phone rustled slightly. "Not that I know of, why?"

I frowned, slightly panicked. "Sam found three or four vampires in the woods. Jake went to help him, but I don't know how much of the pack knows about it. I'm kind of w-worried. I just wanted to know if there was any way that you guys could help," I mumbled, frowning.

Edward shifted the phone, Bella falling silent in the background. "If you want, you can ask Carlisle. He has more friends than I do around here. He might be able to help you," he said.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, frowning.

"Nothing, love," came Edward's response. Suddenly, his voice was replaced by Carlisle's.

"Hello, Becca. Is there something wrong?" he asked. I didn't waste time on the pleasantries.

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled, explaining the situation to him once again.

"I'm not exactly sure who they might be… we might be able to come help, but that's only if it's alright with Sam," Carlisle said, his tone serious now.

I looked up at Emily then. "Emily, do you think that Sam would object to a little help?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Emily shook her head. "I don't know, but I wouldn't object to him getting a little bit of help. I'm sure they could probably use it," she said, her face worried-looking.

I nodded in agreement. I know for a fact that I didn't want Jake to be in harms way without any help. "Carlisle, Emily and I can convince Sam and Jake to allow it. If you can help, please do. I don't want to lose him," I added at the end, frowning. No, I couldn't lose Jake. Never. I couldn't live without him.

Carlisle's tone sounded understanding. "Yes, of course. We'll all help, I'm sure. After all, you all helped us with Victoria's army. We'll be happy to. We'll be there as quickly as possible," he said.

"Thank-you, Carlisle," I mumbled, relieved. I hung up the phone and looked up at Emily, frowning slightly. We sat in silence, watching out the window.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

Jacob was my everything now. If he were gone… the world would stop spinning, all civilization would collapse, and, most of all, I would follow him quickly to wherever he went. It was like he was what was holding me down to the Earth. He was my gravity.

And I know for a fact that if I lost that, I would only stick around long enough to get revenge on whoever had taken that from me.

**That wasn't very long at all. xDD Jeesh. **

**Anyway, yeah, I'm going to update tomorrow. :3 Promise. Maybe today if I'm not lazy. xD Which I am. So meh, who knows. **

**Oh, and my best friend left a review while I was typing this… check out her stories if you want! –pokes her stories- they're good. :p She's really an amazing writer. **

**6. Supporo – **_**Nope, you're wrong. xD**_

**Alright, done. xD **

**One last thing… **

**I'm posting one word that will relate to next chapter. First person to post the meaning of the word gets a shout-out next chapter! xD Supporo doesn't count. Because she knows what it means. **

**Word for the next chapter… Schadenfreude!**

**:3 That's foreshadowing right there. ;) **

_~BellaCullen2312_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I lied. Sorry. D: I didn't update quite as soon as I said that I would. **

**However, I'm updating right now! Christmas morning! :)**

**So Happy Christmas, if you celebrate that. ^^ It's about...six in the morning, and I'm in the mood to write. My new Macbook Pro is influencing me. ;)**

**However, I'm procrastinating. xD I'll get it up eventually today or tomorrow. xD (By the way, it's 'tomorrow' now. xD)**

**Anyway, now that I have a laptop again, I should do a lot better with my updating.**

**So, here we go with the next chapter. :) **

**After the reviews. **

**_My loyal and amazing reviewers: _**

**Supporo - **_Dude, I love you. xD You fail at life. xDDD And you lieeeeee! xDD -stalks you- :D Yes, I secretly stalk you. Psh. Definitely. And, /ahem/, they're not. HAPPY CHRISTMAS, BUDDY. :3_

**ForeverTeamEdward13 - **_I'm glad you think so! :) I will try to from now on! Happy Christmas. :3_

**DarkFlame Alchemist - **_Congrats! :) You got the word right. :3 For some reason, I love that word. xD Anyway, I'll try harder to update! Your shout-out is down at the bottom. Near the next word. ^w^ Merry Christmas! _

**TeamEdmundAndPeter - **_Alright! xD Sorry for not updating. And it's okay. :) Role-sites always end too soon for me. /sigh xD Happy Christmas!_

**And now, onto the chapter!**

Frowning, I paced back and forth in Emily's kitchen, biting my lip. Nervously, I glanced out the window. As if hoping to see Jake strolling towards the house happily and unharmed.

Emily sighed, watching me. "Becca, sit down. The more you worry, the longer it'll seem until they get back," she said knowingly.

I sighed as well, glancing back at her. "I can't just...relax," I mumbled, upset. "For all I know he could be hurt," I mumbled worriedly, crossing my arms. "And I can help him. He knows it, too," I muttered, scowling at nothing in particular.

Jake knew full well that I would have been able to help him. At least I would know that he was alright that way. But, being him, he wouldn't allow that. No, he would rather leave me in the dark worrying myself sick about him than have me anywhere near the fight.

I sighed, sinking into the chair beside Emily. "How do you stand it?" I asked, frowning. "How do you stand not knowing if he's okay?" I continued, not waiting for an answer to my first question.

But I couldn't imagine being so calm in this situation. It was something I couldn't comprehend. I would never be able to compose myself so calmly when faced with the possibility of losing your reason for existence. Of losing the one you loved forever.

Emily watched me, her expression changing just the slightest. "I can't," she admitted finally, a small frown tugging at the corners of her lips. The scars were more noticeable when she frowned. There wasn't much to distract from them then. It was obvious that she used to be very pretty. And even now, with the scars disfiguring her face, she acted so calm and poised. Like she didn't care that they were there. She wasn't the slightest bit insecure about them. As far as I could tell, anyway.

I frowned at her answer, confused. "What do you mean? You're so... calm," I mumbled quietly, crossing my arms. "How do you do it? I mean... I'm here, almost freaking out, and you can sit there and are fine with just assuming that he's alright," I said, still upset about Jacob being gone.

Emily shook her head, regarding me curiously. "No, I'm not completely calm, Becca. I'm still worried that at any second Sam could be injured. He could be killed and...I'd never see him. Never talk to him again," she said, frowning at me. "But, it helps if you focus on thoughts about the good times. Thoughts about how they've been in worse fights before, but they came out unscathed. Just try not to think of the negative, I guess," she concluded.

I shook my head, sighing. That was easier said than done. Of course I won't be able to stop thinking about the negative. Last time that there was a fight with vampires, Jacob got half of the bones in his body crushed. It had hurt me beyond belief to see him in pain. I hated it. I couldn't hardly stand to see him broken and injured. Especially if there might have been a possible way to stop it. Like if I had killed that very vampire earlier on in the fight, he wouldn't have been harmed.

If he was injured now, I couldn't forgive myself. I know I should've gone with him. No matter how much he argued against the idea. I shouldn't have given him another option. Especially not one that involved me sitting in Emily's kitchen away from the fight while he fought and risked his life with dangerous vampires.

I looked back up at Emily, frowning slightly. She had been watching me intently, deep in thought. I blinked, sighing slightly.

"Em, I can't stop worrying about him. It doesn't... I should be helping him!" I said uselessly, crossing my arms. I looked down, biting my lip.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door. I quickly got to my feet and walked towards it, pulling it open the second I did. Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella stood behind it.

"Thank-you for this," I said, glancing up at Carlisle. I sighed - relieved that they were here - looking up at them all gratefully.

Carlisle smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course. We'd always help, Becca. You and Bella are like family, now," he said, his voice and demeanor calm.

I nodded, smiling slightly now. "Thank you, Carlisle," I said, smiling slightly up at him. I glanced over at the other three, all looking serious. "You three, too."

They all nodded. Alice smiled slightly. "There's no need to thank us, Becca," she said, watching me.

Edward nodded in agreement, but still looked anxious. "We should hurry to find them. We think we might know who the vampires may be," he said, frowning. "We'll explain later. Where are they?" he asked.

I frowned, pointing towards the direction that Jake had gone in. "That way," I mumbled, frowning. "But I want to come, too. I want to know that Jake's alright. And I can help," I added, determined to go with them.

I didn't care if they let me or not. I'd follow them. But I knew that I probably couldn't find Jake on my own. No, I'd have to follow them. They'd find them pretty quickly.

Alice was the one who shook her head. "No, Becca. You have to stay here with Bella and Emily," she said, frowning. "Besides, you know Jake would freak out if you showed up in the middle of a fight. He'd be focusing on you and wouldn't be able to concentrate on the fight," she pointed out.

I frowned, unsure of my decision now. What if I did distract Jake? What if he got hurt because of that? I couldn't be the cause of that. I didn't want to be.

Frowning still, I looked back up at Alice. "Make sure he's safe," I requested quietly, biting my lip.

Alice nodded. "Sure thing," she said, smiling slightly.

A wave of calm washed over me then. I looked at Jasper, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Jasper..." I warned.

Alice giggled slightly, tugging on Jasper's arm. "Come on. We have some wolves to save," she said, before starting to run towards the woods with the others.

I looked away once they disappeared in the thick foliage, turning towards Bella. The worry was back once Jasper was gone, worse than ever.

Bella frowned worriedly at me. "He'll be okay," she said, frowning. "Trust me. Besides, they have help now," she added.

I nodded, frowning slightly and upset. "Y-Yeah, maybe," I mumbled, sighing. I turned back towards the kitchen where Emily was sitting. "Come on, let's sit in here and wait for them to get back," I added, frowning.

Bella nodded, following behind me. We sat next to Emily, frowning slightly. After a few minutes, Emily broke the silence. "How about we make muffins. To take our mind off things? I'm sure Sam and Jake will be hungry when they get back, anyway," she said, frowning slightly. She got to her feet, trying to appear calm still.

Bella and I both agreed to it and, next thing I knew, we were standing in Emily's kitchen in the process of making a huge batch of muffins. As Emily put all three trays in the oven, I glanced back out the window.

Having something to do actually did help keep my mind off things. It kept me busy and didn't give me enough time to think of the negatives. I smiled slightly, staying silent as Emily answered Bella's question. Something about how she managed to keep up with the pack's huge appetites. I wasn't really listening though, as my thoughts had wandered back to Jacob. Was he alright? Why weren't they back yet?

It'd been nearly two hours now. Maybe they'd run the vampires off and had to chase them down? Surely they'd have sent someone back if there'd been a kill or an injury, right?

I sighed, wishing that I knew whether or not everyone was okay. Wishing that I knew if Jake was alright.

**Well, slightly crappy chapter. I know. Sorry about that. xD**

**It's so _short! _Agh, I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, does anyone have any ideas for the story? At all? I'm quickly running out of ideas. And this chapter was more or less uneventful and boring. I know. And I apologize for this. **

**Please review and help me improve this story!**

**Also, on a slightly random and off-topic note, would anyone care to join a wolf role-play that my friend and I created? We just started. Literally today. So, if you'd like to join, it'd be a great late Christmas present. xD**

**Here's the link if you want it. Please remove the spaces. :)**

**www . lupus roleplay . webs . com**

**See what I did there? xD Lupus? Wolf? **

**Yeah. I fail. **

**Also, the last word didn't work in this chapter. I couldn't think of a way to make it work without making this story fail more than it already does.  
**

**But, I'll still give the shout-out. :) **

**Congrats to DarkFlame Alchemist! :3 **

**The next word is; Reconciliation. **

**I'll make it work next chapter. xD**

**Review?**

**~BellaCullen2312**


	19. Chapter 19

**I updated rather quickly this time, didn't I? xD -joking- **

**I lied. It took a long time. xD**

**But, seeing as I wanted to update before school starts up again - which is tomorrow - I decided to update tonight. No matter how tired I am right now. xD At 5:30 p.m. **

**(I never knew how much two sleepovers in three days could wear you out. xDD Especially if you stay up all night every night of said three days. xD)**

**Anyway, I'll try and cut this short. **

**Thanks so much to my loyal reviewers! 115 reviews! That's really amazing. :) I love you guys. xD**

**_Reviewers:_**

**VampireForever97 - **_Hey! I'm so glad you liked it. :) And of course I'll keep going. xD This story is what I'm using to attempt and improve my writing on. :3 So anyway, thanks for the review!_

**bellandeannedwardfan78 - **_Thanks so much for the review. :) I really appreciate it. _

**Thanks again! **

**_Enjoy the Chapter!_**

We were just pulling the tray of muffins from the oven and setting them on the counter when there came a knock on the door. My eyes wide, I quickly dropped the oven mitt I had previously been holding and rushed to the door, flinging it open.

Jake and Sam stood there, the Cullen's standing behind them. At first glance, no one appeared to be fatally injured, so I let out a sigh of relief, quickly wrapping my arms around Jake's neck. "Jake!" I said, relieved that he was alright.

"Becca," he breathed, hugging me tightly. He kissed me lightly, grinning. "I missed you," he said, even though he'd only been gone for about two hours or so. Although I couldn't blame him, really. I'd missed him as well.

"I'm glad you're okay," I mumbled, frowning slightly. I hugged him tightly, unwilling to let go. I'd been worried sick. "I hated not knowing if you were alright, or injured, or d-dead-"

He cut me off then. "I'm _fine_," he said soothingly, trying to reassure me. "Really. The most severe injury I have might be a scratch. If that," he said, looking down at me.

I let out a breath. "I'm glad you're not hurt," I mumbled, frowning slightly. I looked up at him, searching his face. Trying to make sure he was actually unharmed. Once I was satisfied that he was alright, I glanced around us. "Is anyone else harmed?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Jake shook his head slightly. "Sam got his arm scratched up pretty badly by a tree, but he'll be alright," he said, motioning towards Sam and Emily. Emily was worriedly holding a towel to his arm, frowning.

Bella and the Cullen's stood outside, talking quietly.

I looked back up at Jake, watching him. "I really am glad you're alright, though," I said, frowning slightly. "Who were the vampires?" I asked, worried that they might come back.

Jake frowned then. "I'm not sure. You might want to as them," he said, motioning towards the Cullens. "I'd actually like to know, myself," he added, watching them. He scrunched up his nose, most likely due to their smell.

I nodded, taking Jake's hand and starting to walk outside. Everyone looked up when we joined their semi-circle. "You're all alright?" I asked, just to make sure.

When they all nodded in the affirmative, I sighed again in relief. Thank god no one was serious injured. I turned my attention to Edward and Carlisle. "Who were they?" I asked, referring to the other vampires.

Edward frowned, pausing for a moment before starting. "There were about four of them. We think that the Volterra sent them. None of them escaped, so I think that they'll send more - possibly Aro himself, next time," he explained quietly, frowning.

My eyes widened slightly. "Why are they here?" I asked, frowning. I already had a suspicion forming in my mind, but I wasn't sure I wanted to say it aloud.

Edward frowned. "To check if Bella is still human," he mumbled quietly, frowning slightly. "If Aro comes...we can't win a fight against the Volturi," he said. "Even with the wolves help we'd be greatly outnumbered."

Jake's eyes narrowed at this. "You'd break the treaty," he warned quietly. I glanced up at him then, frowning slightly.

Edward nodded. "I know," he mumbled, glancing down at Bella. She stayed silent, looking as determined and stubborn as ever.

I sighed. "No fighting," I warned, glancing up at Jake's enraged expression. I'd even felt his hand start to shake for a moment there. I frowned, watching him.

Jake sighed, shaking his head. He glanced up at me, nodding slightly. He stayed silent then, appearing as if he were trying hard to stay calm.

As soon as I was sure that he was calm, I turned back to Edward and Bella. I hadn't had anything against her becoming a vampire. Not really, anyway. I could understand her reasoning. She was human and aging while Edward was frozen. Frozen forever at one age. She wanted to be with him forever.

If I'd been in her place, and Jake wasn't aging while I was, I would've chosen the same path that she had. I wasn't going to try to change her mind or confront her about her decision. Because it was just that. It was _her _decision. No one could change it for her. I probably knew this better than anyone here. Especially seeing as I could actually envision myself in her position. I knew how I would react to it and I knew what choice I would make. In my opinion, she was making the right choice. She was making the choice that she could live with.

I looked over at Bella, thinking to myself. I frowned, glancing up at Jake again. "You look tired," I noted quietly, watching him. I looked back towards Edward. "Bella has my number. Call us if you find anything else out," I said, watching them. I waited until Edward nodded in response before turning towards Jake. "Come on. You need to get some rest," I said quietly.

Jacob shrugged slightly, stifling a yawn. "I'll be fine," he said, watching me. "Really. I'm not that tired." Of course I didn't believe him, so I just turned to give Bella a hug before I left.

"I'll see you later, Bella," I said, hugging her gently. I looked at her - nearly my mirror image - and grinned slightly. "You should stop by and visit sometime, too," I added.

She nodded slightly, hugging me back as well. "I will eventually," she said, laughing slightly. "See you."

I nodded as well before turning back to Jake and nearly dragging him back to the car. "I'll drive," I added, glancing up at him.

Jake sighed, shaking his head slightly, but didn't argue with me about it and got in the passenger side. "Fine," he mumbled, shutting the door.

I got in the driver's seat, frowning slightly at him. I pulled the car out of Emily's drive way, glancing over at Jake every so ofter. He sat silently, watching out the window.

We sat in silence as I drove towards our house, the silence uncomfortable and tense for some unknown reason. I glanced over at Jake anxiously, wondering what caused this attitude.

As soon as we reached home, I shut the car off and glanced over at him, deciding to wait and see if he would talk. He got out silently, walking towards the house.

I followed him, slightly upset that he was ignoring me now. I followed him to the house, worried that I had done something to upset him. What had I done to make him act this way? I pulled open the door and walked inside, my brow furrowed as I thought. I followed him into the living room where he just sat on the couch, pulling his legs up as well and glancing out the window - apparently deep in thought.

Sitting next to him, I watched him worriedly. "Jake...?" I asked hesitantly, frowning. There was no response from him. "What's wrong? Or what did I do...?" I asked, slowly becoming upset.

Jake sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong," he mumbled quietly, not looking towards me. He crossed his arms, staring out the window as if deep in thought.

I narrowed my eyes, frowning up at him. "Jake. What's wrong?" I asked, crossing my arms as well. "I can tell something's wrong, so don't lie and tell me that everything's alright," I said, watching him.

Jake glanced over at me, frowning slightly. He sighed, apparently thinking. "Becca... do you agree with Bella and the vampires?" he asked, watching me.

I blinked, slightly confused. "About what?" I asked, frowning. "Her decision?" I continued, looking up at him.

He just nodded slightly, watching me carefully. "Yeah. Her decision," he muttered.

I frowned. "Jake, it's her decision. And I can understand her choice," I mumbled, frowning up at him. "It's either choose to live forever with the one you love or grow old and die without them," I said, watching him. "So yeah, I agree with her choice," I said, watching him.

He glanced over at me, narrowing his eyes. "So you're fine with it?" he asked, frowning. "You're perfectly alright with just... letting your only sister be turned into a filthy bloodsucker?" he asked angrily, getting up and starting to pace back and forth. I just watched him worriedly, not knowing what to say.

He looked over at me. "You do realize that you can't be around her, right? You can't go see her for a few years because she'll be too uncontrollable. It'll be too risky for me to let you go see her," he said, his eyes narrowed.

At this point, I narrowed my eyes at him. "Really? So are you going to stop me from going to visit my sister, then? Pray tell me just how exactly you're going to manage to stop me?" I asked, standing up as well.

He crossed his arms. "I'm not going to tie you to a chair or something. Just tell me, if I asked you to stay away from her for a while once she's a bloodsucker, would you?" he asked quietly, looking away from me.

I frowned at this. "No, I probably wouldn't," I answered simply, watching him. I crossed my arms. "They're not bad, Jake. They really aren't. They don't even harm humans. Besides, I've been around you so much that by the time Bella gets turned then your apparent 'stink' should be pretty well stuck to me, right? So she won't get anywhere near my to be able to kill me, will she?" I asked, frowning.

When he didn't reply I sighed, walking towards him and wrapping my arms around him. "Jake, she's my sister," I mumbled, frowning slightly. "You can't really stop me from visiting her."

Jake sighed, burying his face in my hair. "I guess not," he mumbled, winding his arms around me. He hugged me tightly, falling silent. I frowned, resting my head against his chest. I listened silently to his heartbeat, closing my eyes and hugging him back.

We stayed like this in silence, just enjoying the company we gave to one another. Our small quarrel resolved for now.

Hopefully we wouldn't have to revisit this topic - seeing how strongly opposed Jake was to it. But I wasn't usually so lucky when it came to things I hoped for.

**Ick. **

**Filler chapter. **

**Anyone else notice that it was longer this time? Hopefully. xD**

**Although it was horribly written and I'm _sure_ that there are quite a few grammatical errors that I'm too lazy to go back and check for. **

**Anyway, it's like... 11:35. It took a really long time for me to write this. I have no idea what to write. (And I haven't uploaded it yet. xD It's 12:55. I got distracted getting ready for school tomorrow. xD)**

**My muse being dead for the moment, I've decided to turn to the reviews for help. **

**Does anyone have any ideas at all for events that could happen in the story? **

**I'd be eternally in your debt if you'd submit a few ideas of what you'd like to see happen in the story. **

**Thank you so much for all of your support and all of your reviews. I wouldn't have even improved my writing skills whatsoever without the inspiration that you've given me to continue practicing. Hopefully in the next four years I'll actually be good enough to compete with the amazing fanfiction writers on here. **

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings. :)**

**Please review? **

**I'd really benefit if someone could possibly give me feedback on how to improve my writing skills. I'd be much obliged. :) **

**Thanks and I hope you had a happy New Years!**

**BellaCullen2312**


End file.
